Season 2 Take 2
by NitzMalfoy
Summary: My version of certain Season 2 episodes with more passion, jealousy and Janto. Warnings : Spoilers for the season 2. M for the rewrite of Adrift for obvious reasons
1. 01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

Wow! I finished it!! This seemed to be taking forever to write but I was really intent on completing it so, here you have it - my version of 'Kiss Kiss Bang Bang' (02x01) with more passion, jealousy, lust and of course, Janto.

I watched the episode over and over again, repeating each scene at least thrice(Not that I'm complaining) and I now feel that I could recite all those dialogues on my own now! And everytime I watched it, that John-James kiss felt even sexier!! Also that part about being the wife is soooo cute! I've always loved John Barrowman but now I have to say that James Marsters is just too good!! Gareth David-Lloyd was lovely, as ever, especially when he says "Are you asking me out on a date?" Don't you think so?

Ok, enough with my babbling. Let's get on with the action.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Torchwood we'd get much more Jantoness on the shows and Ianto would be alive..

**Kiss Kiss Bang Bang**

With more kisses and more bangs

"So what about it minion? Can you do it? How good are you? How sharp is your aim? What if you kill her?" hissed the blowfish as the girl in his grasp made frightened noises. "What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I do? Can you? Dare you. Would you? Won't you?"

Ianto's hands tightened around his gun. He took his aim but was afraid to shoot, in case he hurt the girl. Then came the shock. A bullet whizzed through the blowfish's head.

As the Blowfish's brains flew out the back of its head, Ianto's hand shook even more than it had been moments earlier. He hadn't fired his gun. He was the only one with a clear shot but he hadn't fired his gun. In a pointless act of confusion Ianto looked at his weapon closely before turning around to look directly behind him. His eyes widened.

"Hey kids – d'ya miss me?" Jack laughed.

Ianto had always imagined different things he'd say to Jack when he returned but now that the Captain was here, he couldn't find any words.

"Everyone fine? Owen, can you take care of the man? Gwen Tosh, on with Retcon. Ianto, help me get out alien friend into the SUV." For once, in all this time since Jack had left, the team felt like a team. With Gwen as the leader, it'd been different. They were never sure of what to do but Jack being back with his usual leadership skills made them more comfortable. They'd worked fine, things were more organized yet none of them were ever confident about what they were doing. Jack's return was a relief to them, though none would admit it.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

Jack stood observing his team as they worked. They'd arrived back at the Hub and he was stood watching whilst Gwen took charge.

"Got pretty organized without me." He said to no one in particular.

"Yeah well we had to." Gwen said carrying on with her work.

"And did you decorate in here?" He asked looking around the Hub.

"You left us Jack." Gwen pushed him hard against the wall behind him.

He sighed as he straightened up. "I know… I'm sorry."

"We knew nothing Jack."

"Where were you?" Toshiko asked simply.

Jack smiled to himself as he remembered. "I found my doctor."

"Did he fix you?" Owen asked.

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection." He smirked.

"Are you going back to him?" Ianto asked sadly, hoping that Jack would say no.

Jack looked at Ianto, full of guilt. He couldn't bear to see the archivist so sad and it broke his heart to think that he was the cause of it.

"I came back for you." He said looking straight into Ianto's eyes. "All of you." He added, still afraid of admitting his feelings like that.

The Rift Monitor alert suddenly went off preventing any further conversation. As he saw the team gather the equipment, he wondered if it'd have been better to stay away and never to come back. They seemed to be going on well without him. But then he cast a glance at the archivist and he knew that returning was worth it. He couldn't expect everything to go back to normal but at least he could see Ianto everyday, help him if he was in danger. At least he'd know that Ianto was fine.

The young archivist glanced at the Captain and smiled slightly. He had determined on not forgiving Jack too soon but now that he saw the American in front of him, it was too much to resist. How could he after Jack's words at the hub. That had been as good as declaring his love for the Welshman. He couldn't bear the heart-broken look in Jack's eyes. He was still hurt about Jack leaving but at this moment all he wanted to do was to kiss Jack. What would he not give to see that smile reach back to the Captain's eyes. Yet, he kept a check on his emotions.

Gwen looked at Jack and was happy inside that he was back. She too was still angry at Jack leaving them but she knew it won't stay so for long. She'd missed him. The girl couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy when Jack had said he'd come back for Ianto. He may have added a 'for all of you' after that but there were no doubts that Ianto had been more important a reason than any of them. Could Jack really care about the archivist? No, that couldn't be. Fine, Ianto was a nice bloke but he was still their 'coffee-boy'. And this was Jack Harkness we were talking of. Jack was never serious about anyone, let alone someone so below his standards. He was just playing to get his part-time shag back, Gwen decided.

Tosh was happy. She was relieved that Jack was here. No matter how much he'd hurt them by leaving, he was back now. She'd seen how they had been without him. No doubt they were more organized but all relationships were just professional. The light, friendly atmosphere of the hub had been changed to a cold business air. She knew they'd get back to the happy days now that Jack was here. Moreover, Jack had made it pretty clear that he was back for Ianto. The Japanese girl was happy for her friend. She knew Ianto really loved Jack and Jack too saw him as more than a fuck-buddy. She hoped for the best as they went to the sight of the Rift Activity together as a team, with Captain Jack Harkness as their leader.

Owen hated Jack. He hated him for leave them like that and now he hated him for coming back. He would never say it loud but he'd always seen the captain as a father figure. His sudden departure had been a blow to him. But now just when he was starting to come to terms with it, he came back as if nothing had happened. And this wasn't just about him. He thought of Ianto, how the young man used sat in Jack's office or hours, crying, remembering his lover. Again, he'd never admit it but he had developed a soft corner for Ianto. He could forgive Jack for hurting him, after all he never made his emotions clear. But he could never forgive him for hurting the archivist, whose feelings for Jack were not hidden from the immortal man, who hurt him inspite of knowing it all.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

On inspecting the scene, they found nothing out of place, except of course the man lying below the building after a high jump. Jack was about to open the door of the SUV when his wrist strap started beeping.

"Woah. That never beeps." Ianto said.

"That's what I was thinking." Jack said as he pressed a few buttons. A blue holographic figure appeared in front of them.

"I can't believe I got the answer machine. What could you be doing that's more important than me? Anyway. You probably traced the energy shift. Found the body. Or me. Sorry about the mess. Bill me for the clean up. Now, drinks. Retrolock the transmission co-ordinate that's where I am. And hurry up. Work to do. Help me Obi-Wan Kanobi – you're my only hope."

The figure vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.

"Stay here. Don't come after me." Jack ordered before speeding off with the SUV.

Ianto called out a taxi, the team climbed in, Toshiko tracked the SUV using her monitor and gave the driver directions.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

"Ok, so who the hell was that bloke in the hologram?" Owen asked, though he knew that the others were just as clueless as him.

"Jack recognized him," said Ianto, not much in a reply but in mere speculation.

"Why didn't he let us go with him?" wondered Toshiko.

"'Cause it's typical Jack, isn't he? He disappears, he comes back and he runs away again. Shuts out everyone. We don't even know his real name," answered Gwen, not too happy with Jack's ways.

"Or which time he comes from?" added Tosh.

"Exactly. He's supposed to be our boss and we know nothing about him. Drives me crazy."

"It's more fun with him around," said Ianto, breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Yeah" said Owen and the girls agreed.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

As Jack entered the pub, he saw John waiting for him and grinned. The two of them walked towards each other. At first they stared ar each other, there faces so close that they could feel the other's warm breath. Then as if on cue, the two Captains smashed their lips against each other. John had craved for that mouth since so long. He moved his tongue inside Jack's mouth, exploring every crevice, remembering it's everlasting sweet flavour. The kiss grew more and more passionate and the two men grabbed each other in desire. Jack held John's neck with one hand and moved the other through Hart's hair while John hands moved all over Jack's back. Full of lust, John brought his right hand forward to undo the buttons of Jack's shirt.

That was when the immortal came to his senses.

"That was past John. We're done now"

"But you still-"

"No I don't. I've got someone else."

"Fine. But we can still have a drink, for old times sake?" He could see that Jack was serious.

"Thought you'd never ask," said Jack, his trademark grin back on his face.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

As the taxi pulled up outside a bar and the Torchwood team could hear the shattering of glass from inside.

"I have a feeling that we've got the right place." Owen smirked as they pulled out their guns and went in.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

"Everything alright Jack?" asked Gwen.

"It's ok, ok, ok" Jack reassured his team members as they entered, their guns raised.

"You've got a team? How sweet!" exclaimed John. "Oh, a pretty little friend"

"Oh he's worse than Jack," whispered Owen.

"Hey do you have a team name? I love team names, go on."

"Torchwood," answered Jack.

"Oh. Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cups? No? Torchwood oh dear!"

"Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper meet -" Jack started to introduce his team to John.

"Captain John Hart." John interrupted.

"We go back." Jack said, ignoring the interruption.

"Excuse me, we more than go back. We were partners."

"In what way?" Ianto asked, feeling a bit insecure inspite of himself.

"In every way."

"It was two weeks," said Jack.

"Except that those two weeks were trapped in a time loop so we were together for five years. It was almost like having a wife."

"You were the wife," argued Jack.

"No _you_ were the wife."

"No, you were the wife"

"Oh, but I was a good wife," retorted John.

"I bet you were," Tosh said, smiling. "What? Pretend you haven't noticed he's cute," she added as Owen gave her a questioning look.

"They're just shy," John said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jack, going back to his business-like voice.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

As they all moved to the Conference Room, Jack noticed a ring on Gwen's hand.

"Gwen, that's an engagement ring?" he asked a bit surprised. Ianto stiffened up behind him, unsure of why he was bothered. Of course Jack was the boss, he had a right to ask his employees if they were getting married. But the fact that the employee here was Gwen didn't help.

"Yeah," Gwen answered.

"You getting married?"

"Yes. Uh - Rhys asked.... When you were away" Gwen tried to search Jack's eyes for any hint of jealousy but found none.

"Wow, Gwen Cooper getting married! Down on one knee?" Jack laughed, a bit unsure of a Torchwood employee getting married.

"Well he tried to"

"And you said yes?"

"I have no one else to love me." Gwen tried her best you-are-the-one-who-should-have-asked-so-now-feel-guilty expression and yet, there was no regret in Jack's eyes.

"Good for you," Jack replied, smiling as he squeezed her shoulder affectionately before walking over to Ianto's side.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so that only the Welshman could hear him.

Ianto pursed his lips and nodded as they entered the Conference Room.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

The team decided to split up and go in pairs. Gwen went with John, Toshiko with Owen and Jack with Ianto.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

"If you're not found in two hours, your major organs will go into shut down," John informed Gwen as he took her cell phone and went out, leaving the girl lying on the floor.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

The bullet hit Owen in the side and he collapsed down to the floor as John picked up the canister and walked away.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

"Oh yeah. Loving that office feel. Always get excited in these places. To me they're exotic. Office romances. Photocopying your butt. Well maybe not your butt… though as we're here why don't we photocopy…" Jack talked pointlessly trying to calm down his nerves.

Ianto cut him off. "The Rift was active at these co-ordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground which means this floor or the roof." He too felt nervous, being with Jack after such a long time. He just wished that they were at some other place, reuniting properly, having fun; not on a bloody mission.

"How are you Ianto?" Jack asked.

"All the better for having you back sir." Ianto replied, not meeting Jack's eye.

"Can we maybe drop the sir now?" Jack began, his heart beating erratically. "I mean while I was away… I… I was thinking… maybe we could… you know… when this all done… dinner… movie…" It had gone so much more smoothly in his head, he'd ask Ianto - 'I was thinking how about a movie tonight? And then maybe dinner?' and Ianto would reply - 'Sure I'd love that.' But when he started to actually say it, Jack felt so scared. Even the End Of The World seemed to be safer than this.

Ianto turned to face him, hands on hips. "Are you asking me out on a date?" He said, a bit shocked. Jack was asking him out? Did that mean he wanted something more than just fucking?

"Interested?" Jack asked.

"Uh… well… as long as it's not in an office. Some fetishes should be kept to yourself." Ianto turned away from Jack to hide his blush.

"Looks like we're going to have to go through every drawer, bin and plant pot." Jack said changing the subject as Ianto kept looking around.

"Right… okay. I'll do this floor – don't want you getting over excited. You take the roof – you're good on roofs." Jack nodded, turning to back out the doors they'd come in through.

"Jack?" He called.

Jack stopped, looking back at Ianto.

"Why are we helping him?"

"He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." Jack said simply."By the way, was that a yes?"

"Yes." Ianto said quickly.

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled before walking out. But the next moment, he entered the office again and walked upto the archivist. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and pressed his chest agai st the other's back.

"I missed you," he whispered into the young man's ear.

"I missed you too." Ianto replied, breathless.

"I promise I won't leave again"

Ianto nodded. "We'll have lots of time to talk, let's finish this up first?" he said, changing the subject.

"Yeah you're right. I'll go check the roof," replied Jack as he moved away from the Welshman and went out.

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

Ianto's stomach clenched as John ran his index finger slowly against the Welshman's jawline.

"Ah, eye candy! I have to admit Jack has a good choice. You are pretty."

John had Ianto pinned to the wall. He moved closer so that their faces were almost touching.

"Fuck off Hart. You - " Ianto's words were cut off by John's lips that crashed against the archivist's. On recieving no response, John ran a finger up the other's thigh, eliciting a gasp. He took this chance to move his tongue inside Ianto's mouth.

Ianto couldn't bear it. John's hand continuously stroked his thigh, moving closer to his groin. Tears burned up in his eyes. He caught the moment when John was too deep into the kiss, pushed the time-traveller off him, kicked him hard and ran into the elevator. He quickly pressed the button for the ground floor.

Once he stood safely in the elevator, Ianto took a deep breath. That was when he realised that Jack was still up there. _Ok, Jack can take care of himself, but I need to get Tosh and Owen. And Gwen too._

-------------------------XxX-------------------------

The team couldn't believe that this was the end of it. After all that had happened, from Hart coming to Torchwood to betraying them to locking himself to Gwen to Jack injecting Torchwood DNA into him, it all seemed so surreal. Yet finally, it was over.

"You need a new team member -"

"No" Jack replied resolutely.

"Really I could - "

"No."

"But -"

"No. Go, you can harness the residual rift energy"

"Listen - "

"Goodbye."

"Ok," said John as he placed a hand on JacK's neck and brought their lips to meet. Jack just stood there, giving no response.

Disheartened, John walked off into the Rift opening. "By the way I found Gray," he said before leaving.

Jack stood there as if he'd seen a ghost. _No, it couldn't be_, he thought.

"Who's Gray?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing. Let's get back to the hub," repiled the Captain, his smile back on his face.

Jack walked up to his team and put an arm around Ianto's waist as they went back.

**

* * *

A/N 2 **: So what do you think?

I just didn't like the idea of Jack talking to Gwen alone so I made it look like they were all there when he had the conversation. Maybe you noticed that I cut Gwen's dialogue when she said about Rhys getting on one knee, I couldn't get her accent there. So, I'd like someone to tell me what it was so that I can edit it. Also the 'you left us" thing is something Jack should talk to Ianto not Gwen. And my Jack is sure he's in love with Ianto so all his worries about the marriage are professional. He's not going to fall for any of Gwen's cheap tricks.

The John - Ianto scene - I don't know where that came from but when it did, I liked the idea, so I let it be.

And btw, in the show when Gwen asks him if he'd prefer to be called Captain or John, what option does he give her?

I was planning to do the whole season 2 like this and maybe CoE also(though I haven't watched it yet. They're still showing season 2 here, saw episode 9 two days back) For God's sake, we need, deserve and desire more fluff than what we got from RTD. But since this took too long to complete, I'm not so sure now. Please review if you liked it and want more. I need to know that someone's gonna read it if I put so much time and energy into it. So give a boost to my ego and review :)


	2. 02 Sleeper

"Tosh, what happened here?" Jack asked as he pulled up the SUV at the site of crime.

"Two IC one males, one fatality, one seriously wounded after a fall from a fifth-floor window onto a police vehicle," replied the girl.

"Bloody hell! Here you are, has he been stabilized?" Owen exclaimed as he saw a seriously injured man.

"Gwen, Owen, go with him to the hospital, see if he says anything. Interview the husband and wife while you're there. Tosh, with me," Jack ordered as he headed into the building.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Bit weird, this one. Might be one of yours. Nobody saw anything, heard anything, blah, blah, blah. The usual. Dunno why we bother asking anymore," the policeman told Jack.

"Thanks so much, we'll take it from here now. If you could just wait outside," Jack said, wanting to get the police away from the scene ASAP.

"In my opinion, the husband did it. He was looking for trouble expecting to be burgled," the cop continued. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, look. No other reason I can think of for keeping sports equipment in the bedroom," came the reply. _Wow, really incriminating evidence_, Jack though sarcastically.

"Oh, you should come round to my house for a game of hockey sometime," Jack said, pushing the policeman outside.

"Making friends?" Toshiko teased.

"Not really. What have you got?"

"No glass inside, so it was definitely broken out."

"Police say the stab wounds were caused by some long, narrow blade. Which that isn't. No other weapons in the room could have done this. So how the hell did they manage it?"

"Husband was unconscious, and the wife probably weighs less than I do. I can't see either of them doing this," Tosh mused.

"When you fear for your life You'd be surprised what you can do."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Tell me everything," Jack said to Beth, menacingly.

"Where am I? Where's my husband?" she asked, choosing to ignore Jack's question.

"He's safe."

"What do you mean, safe? What have you done with him?"

"Nothing yet," Jack said. "Tell me what happened in the flat, Beth. It had to be you or Mike, so how did you do it?"

"You can't treat people like this. I've been burgled, attacked! I want a lawyer, I want a phone call. If you're charging me with something..." she trailed off.

"We're not charging you with anything. We don't have to. And There'll be no lawyer, no phone calls, just us, and this room for as long as it takes. Now, tell me what happened!"

"I told her... and the police. Please, I don't know anything!"

Ianto and Owen watched through the glass from the level above. Ianto smiled inwardly as he thought how sexy Jack looked right now, in his bad cop routine, his sleeves rolled up, sweat trickling down his forehead.

"Look at them," Jack ordered as Gwen lay the pictures of the stabbed burglars on the table. "The second one just died in the hospital. 'Keep her away from me, the woman in the flat.' Those were his dying words. Now Why would he say something like that?"

"I don't know, I swear. I never touched him."

"Is it Mike? Are you covering for him?"

"No!" Beth cried. Realizing that he would be unable to get anything out of the woman right now, Jack walked off.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"'Just us and this room for as long as it takes?' Terrifying," Ianto commented, still looking down at Beth and Gwen, as Jack came to stand next to him. Jack smiled slightly, not missing the flirtatious connotations Ianto intended.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Shivers down my spine."

"You don't look scared."

"Oh, it...passed," Ianto said. Jack growled in frustration before turning and walking away.

Ianto smirked as he watched Jack. He was glad that things were better between them. They hadn't got a chance to go out on that date Jack had promised him, thanks to the Rift but in these few days, they' d resumed their flirting. However, what surprised Ianto was the fact that apart from a few inappropriate comments and innuendoes, Jack hadn't really tried getting Ianto back in his bed. The Welshman wondered what all this meant, not daring to hope for too much.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"We'll start with a few blood tests, nothing to worry about, just a little... needle," Owen said, surprised when the needle broke on trying to take blood from Beth.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Needle's snapped."

"Haven't you got a nurse to do this?" asked Beth, unsure of Owen's capability.

"He's a doctor. It's OK," Gwen reassured. Owen held up second needle but that too snapped.

"I'm not gonna do this if you can't even... " Beth started, startled when she saw a scalpel in Owen's hand. "What are you doing?"

The scalpel snapped too, making the team more surprised.

"When was the last time you were in hospital, Beth?"

"I don't remember. I don't think I ever have. Why, what's wrong with me?"

"Any operations? Checkups?" asked the medic.

"No, nothing."

"When was the last time you felt ill? You had a cold? Anything?"

"I don't think I ever have. I take a lot of vitamin C."

"Mm, hell of a lot I reckon," Owen commented.

"OK, Beth. You make light bulbs blow, we can't break your skin. What planet are you from?" Jack asked.

"Earth," came the instant reply.

"Stop wasting our time! We know you're an alien!"

"There's no such thing as aliens."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Tosh strapped Beth into the chair.

"Not too tight, is it?" she asked.

"It's fine. Are you sure this is safe?" inquired Beth.

"Yep." Gwen lied easily.

"Just try not to, you know, kill me, or anything, OK?" Beth said, nervously.

"You'll probably get dehydrated during the probing," informed Ianto, offering her some water.

"Thank you."

Owen held the mind probe over Beth's head and looked to Jack. On Jack's nod, he lowered it on to Beth.

"We're all set," Tosh informed.

"The probe drills down through your consciousness, so if there's anything hidden, it'll pop to the surface," Jack told Beth.

"Will it hurt?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Your bedside manner's rubbish," she said cynically.

"You should see his manners in bed, they're atrocious. Apparently. So I've heard," Gwen said making Tosh stare at her. The secret CCTV footage was meant to be a secret between them!

"Oh, they are. I remember this one..." Ianto started with a mile, looking at Jack from the corner of his eye.

Jack coughed loudly, surprised that Ianto would say something like this, but more focussed on the alien who denied being an alien.

"All right, we all ready?" Gwen asked Beth.

"I suppose."

Jack asked her about the burglary as the mind-probe worked but got nothing. They went deeper until she slumped. She, then, straightened up, face blank, turned her palm upwards. Her right forearm transformed making Jack give a silently satisfied look.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Kayehla Janees, putaak graszh, ish nin fas du hap vac nal."

No matter what Jack asked, she spoke the same words. 

"Jack, what is it, what is she saying?" Gwen asked.

"Name, rank, serial number, and that's all she's gonna say."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"She's a sleeper agent. It all clicked when I saw the implant," Jack explained to the team.

"A sleeper agent? Who for?" asked Owen.

"No-one knows very much, they don't leave survivors. Official designation is Cell 114. They infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence, sometimes for years, watching, until they're ready to take over."

"OK, that's...creepy," Gwen commented.

"If we're lucky, she's the first. They send an advance guard to gather intel. Given false memories so they blend in. She has no idea she's not human. Her real self must have taken over briefly, killed the burglars. Self preservation."

"Told you she did it," Owen said triumphantly.

"Yeah, The point is, by the time they attack, they know every single thing about the planet. Tosh."

"The implant gathers information. Normal X-rays don't show it. She's projecting a false image. It's got all this data stored inside it. This is a force-field generator. It creates an impervious layer above the skin, just a nanometre thick. That's why you couldn't get the needle inside her."

"Right, well... God, look, they even know about us," Owen remarked.

"They know more about this place than I do," said Ianto, thumping the table. "Nobody knows more than I do."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Beth was freezed and placed in the cryogenic vaults. However, unknown to Torchwood, the other three sleeper agents from around Cardiff were activated as well.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto handed everyone their coffee and made his way to Jack's office with the Captain blue and white mug. He found the immortal sitting behind the desk, his elbows propped on the desk, his face in his hands.

"Jack?"

"Ah, Yan. Coffee? Just what I need right now," Jack said, smiling slightly.

Ianto handed him the mug and made to sit in a chair opposite to him but then thought better of it. He walked to the other side and perched himself on the corner of the desk, just in front of the immortal.

After a few moments of silence, Jack spoke up. "When I was away, I... I witnessed an invasion on the Earth. It was the end of the world, I -"

"Jack, nothing like that happened," Ianto reassured him.

That was when Jack explained to his lover about the Year That Never Was. When he finished, both he and Ianto had tears in their eyes. The Welshman got off the desk and came to sit in his lap, holding him, whispering incoherencies on his ear as he stroked the immortal's back. "We'll make it alright Jack, nothing like that's ever happening again, okay? Torchwood will never let anything like this happen again," he reassured Jack.

Jack nodded tightly. It took him a moment to change his expression back to normal. He wrapped his arms around Ianto, not wanting him to leave.

"You know, we'll have to look through Cardiff, if Beth's an agent, there might be others too," Jack said.

"I'll check for any similar incidents. Anything else we can do?"

Jack's answer was prevented by the sound of alarms throughout the hub and Gwen's sudden entry into his office. Ianto jumped up from Jack's lap suddenly as she threw the door open.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked.

"Oh, shit! Beth's gone," Gwen replied.

"I thought she was frozen!" the Captain said as they walked down the stairs.

"She was! All her vitals were at zero," Owen told them.

"Checking systems, command history..." Tosh said.

"What did she do? Is it a virus, a lockdown?" asked the Captain.

"No, she just turned off the lights."

"What is it with her and light bulbs?"

"She went through the tunnels," Tosh informed them.

"Time to change the locks again," Ianto remarked.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Tosh? We got her. It's all over. We're on our way," Jack said to Toshiko through the comms as Gwen and Jack caught Beth right after she murdered her husband Mike. An explosion outside interrupted the conversation. "What the hell was that?" Jack asked.

"Petrol tanker. Looks like someone wanted to take out the M4 link road for some..." Tosh said. "No! It's not the road. There's an underground fuel pipeline. It's the special fuel supply for the military, they use it in emergencies."

"Not any more. Hold on. I've got a report coming through," Owen said. "Patrick Grainger's been murdered."

"Who?"

"Leader of the Council, stabbed several times in the chest, and once in the forehead. Sound familiar?"

"Why would anyone want to kill him?" Gwen asked.

"He's also the city co-ordinator," Ianto informed them. "Takes charge of the city during in case of major emergencies, has all the security protocols."

"Well How do you know that?"

"I know everything. And it says so on the bottom of the screen."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"They're putting all the pieces in place. Gwen, take her. Tosh, Owen, it's starting, it's happening right now," Jack said.

Soon, one more explosion rocked the city.

"Tosh? It's not just her. She's part of a cell, and they've activated. It's happening. Tell me how to stop it!" He ordered turning to Beth.

"It can't be."

"Think!" he urged.

"Beth, look at me. Look at me! How do we stop this?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know. I'm cut off from the cell. I don't know what the mission is. I'm sorry."

"What about your implant. How did you get out of Torchwood?"

"The technology is part of me. I can switch it on, I can use the tools."

"Can you do that now? Can you trace the other cell?" inquired Gwen.

"No! What if it goes wrong?" exclaimed Beth.

"If you don't, Beth, other people will die. Not just Mike."

"There's only one left. I can track him."

"Let's go. Come on," Jack commanded.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"No. I can't just hook something up! The entire telephone network is down!" Tosh said.

"What about a mobile connection?" Owen asked.

"The entire telephone network is down!" she repeated.

"Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bits of string. Everything. Absolutely everything. No phones, phones all broken," Ianto expanded her words. "Hello? Anyone there? No, cause the phones aren't working."

"Okay, okay, I get it," said Owen, exasperated.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Unable to use phones, Jack is taped a radio to the wing mirror.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"CB radio. They knocked out the phones, but they can't knock out the radio waves. Not yet, anyway."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Tosh, Owen, can you hear me?" came Jack's voice though the Hub radio.

"Jack; Thank God! What happened?" Toshiko asked.

"There's a cell, it's active. Four including Beth, two are dead. We're tracking the last guy now. If we can get to him before he does anything, we can stop this."

"What can I do?"

"He's heading for an abandoned farm just outside the city. I need to know what's out there."

"Where the hell's he going? There's nothing there!" Owen exclaimed.

"Nothing on the surface," Tosh said.

"This is as far back as they go. There used to be a coal mine in the cliff The army sealed it off in the 40s, doesn't say why," Ianto informed.

"Let me see if I can get into the military files. Come on, guys, that wasn't even difficult. You disappoint me," Tosh said.

"It's almost obscene what you do to security systems," commented Ianto.

"Oh, God!" Tosh exclaimed.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"The mineshaft. The military are using it for storage. Nuclear warheads. Ten of them. Nobody's supposed to know, not even us."

"That's how it starts," Gwen remarked.

"No heavy weapons."

"Exactly. They don't need any! They use our own against us."

"We left the key under the doormat. All you need is to walk in and take over," Jack said.

"Please Tell me you can stop this," Tosh said.

"Going as fast as we can. If we don't, we won't feel a thing. We're all at the centre of the blast radius."

"That's comforting," Tosh said, sarcastically.

"Come on, have a little faith! With a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail?" Jack said.

"He is dashing, you have to give him that," Ianto remarked. Jack smiled as h heard the comment while Gwen chose to ignore it.

"And what if they can't stop it?" Owen asked.

"They'll stop it," Tosh said with conviction.

"Yeah, but if they can't?"

"Then it's all over," Ianto answered.

"Let's all have sex," suggested the medic.

And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse," Ianto said, with his trademark eye-roll.

----------------------XxX----------------------

A while later, the world was saved, Beth dead and Jack sat his office, thinking of another death he couldn't prevent.

"Jack, coffee?" Ianto asked, peeking through the door.

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Fine, I'll give the others theirs and be back."

"Yeah," Jack replied, a smile on his face. Ianto was glad that this one reached the immortal's eyes as well.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"So, you think I'm dashing?" Jack asked Ianto as the two of them sat on his office couch.

"Well, you were going to save the world, I thought it'd be better to give you an ego boost."

They talked for a while, about almost everything under the sun.

"Yan, you still up for that date?" Jack asked, out of the blue.

"You need to ask?"

"I was just wondering... How about tomorrow evening? Rift permitting, of course. I know this great Italian place nearby..."

"I think I'd love that," Ianto replied with a genuine smile, the one reserved for Jack. "So, it's late, if you don't -"

"Ianto, stay?" Jack asked, his heart thumping loudly.

"Jack -"

"Just to sleep, I promise nothing more," Jack said. "It keeps the nightmares away," he added softly. When Ianto didn't answer, Jack thought that he was offended. "Hey I'm sorry. It was completely out of the line. I-"

Ianto silenced Jack with a kiss before leading him down to the bunk.


	3. 03 To The Last Man

"Who is he?" Gwen asked as she looked at an old photograph. 

"Thomas Reginald Brockless," Jack replied.

"Tommy," Ianto offered.

"Twenty-four years-old," informed Jack.

"Sort of," Ianto added.

"Well, he's either 24 or he's not," Gwen said.

"Depends how you work it out," Ianto told her.

"All right, when was he born?" asked Gwen.

"1894," Jack replied before leaving with Ianto. "Owen, you ready?" he asked as they walked into the main hub.

"Yeah, nearly," the medic answered. "Is that a dress, Tosh?"

"I do believe it is, Owen," came her reply.

Gwen stepped out of the office as well. "Well, where is he?"

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack stepped up to the morgue cabinets with the others right behind him.

"He's been here for ninety years, longer than any of us. Any of you," the immortal told Gwen. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the cryogenic chamber.

"Torchwood have used alien cryogenics since Victorian times. They froze

Tommy in 1918," Tosh informed.

"So he's 24 or 114 years old. I know which one I'd choose," Jack said.

They lay Tommy on the autopsy table. Owen worked on him while Toshiko stood next to the table.

"We have to wake him up every twelve months or so. Well, defrost him. One day only, then back in the freezer," Owen said.

"Why?" asked Gwen.

"Check he still works," Ianto answered from above where he stood with Jack.

"One day, we're gonna need him," Jack told her.

"Right, everybody ready?" Owen asked as he injected Tommy and waited for a pulse." Come on, Tommy." Owen grabbed the defibrillator paddles when he received no response. "Charging 200, clear! Charging 360. Clear!" He said zapping the body.

Tommy gasped and his eyes opened. Almost immediately, he started

struggling against Owen.

"Get off me, leave me alone," Tommy said.

"Tommy!" Tosh cried as did Owen.

"Leave me alone!"

"Tommy, listen to me! Tommy Brockless! It's me, Toshiko," Tosh said, trying to calm him down.

"Toshiko..."

"Remember?"

"Gets harder every year," commented Owen.

"Good left hook, though," Ianto remarked.

"Do you know where you are?" Tosh asked.

"Torchwood," Tommy replied.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack explained to Gwen about the combination of the 1918 reality with a future reality. On seeing the box with instructions, Gwen tried to open it but was unable to. She couldn't understand how they could defreeze a soldier, show him around the town once a year, without even knowing why.

----------------------XxX----------------------

After Tosh left with Tommy,Gwen and Ianto looked at an old slide of Gerald and Harriet standing in the hub under the

TORCHWOOD sign.

"He's a bit of all right," remarked Gwen.

"He's the boss," the archivist informed her.

"Nothing changes."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"We seem so understaffed right now!" Jack said as he went up to his office with Ianto. "Where _is _everyone?"

"Tosh, ya know, with Tommy. Owen's in the bay. Gwen's gone to St. Teilo's."

"Can't leave anything alone, can she?"

"Nopes. And that's why we need her."

"Yeah, you're right. So what say, we go out for an early lunch as well?"

Ianto smiled as he nodded in agreement. He couldn't believe the changes in Jack. Anytime earlier, it'd have been something like 'You,me and my desk?' not a proposition for lunch. The two had been going out on regular dates ever since their first one, had even resumed their sexual relationship and Ianto knew that this was more than just a shag for Jack. He just couldn't believe it was true.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Gwen and Jack stood in the ward,

looking around.

"They're knocking down the hospital.," Jack said.

"Yeah, that's what they said. Could that have triggered the time-shift?"

"Could have. Maybe all the psychic trauma and rift energy charged it up like a battery. 1918, this place was full of wounded soldiers. They had four years of it. Passchendaele, the Somme ... A million British soldiers killed during the Great War. It was like walking into hell. Believe me. I was there," he said, a distant look in his eyes. "Owen? You got anything?" he asked through the comms.

"All quiet here. Just that little spike from earlier. Look. This is more Tosh's thing than mine. Shall I give her a call?" replied Owen.

"Not yet. Just keep watching."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Demolishing the hospital is what triggers the time-shift," Jack said as they all sat in the conference room.

"So, don't demolish it," suggested Owen.

"Too late, it's already started."

"What happens next?" asked Gwen.

"Two different times should never exist simultaneously. You want to be in

1918, or now. Not both," Jack told them.

"So when 1918 becomes fully manifest..." Tosh started.

"It's really going to screw us up," Owen finished for her.

Jack picked up a single sheet of paper and showed it to them. "Okay ... Linear time." He crumpled the paper into a ball and continued. "Screwed up time. Imagine your life as a straight line, from birth to death. Now, try drawing

that line on the paper without straightening it out."

"It's impossible," Gwen said.

"That's why we've got to stop it."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Ianto! Is that box doing anything yet?" Jack shouted out to the Welshman.

Ianto stepped out of Jack's office carrying the canister. "Still locked."

"Okay. We need to find out how fast the time-shift is happening. Get some idea when it's going to complete. Tosh, Owen, go to the hospital. We need readings. Cover the place with rift monitors. Gwen, go through the files, see if there's anything we missed. Ianto, in my office."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"So, if the shift completes, we're gone?" Ianto asked Jack.

"Yeah. Two realities from two different times cannot exist together. But how to stop it? The box won't open, Harriet and Gerald didn't leave any other information. It's evident that Tommy is the key but how?"

"Tommy is our link to 1918, right? Plus, the Rift's been activated in our time and in 1918. So if Tommy closes the Rift at the hospital in the past..."

"The combination will stop! Brilliant, Yan! That's why, when we send Tommy back, we give him the instructions to be passed onto Torchwood which they seal in this box along with anything else they think would be useful. When the box opens, we read their notes and set it right."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack was working at his desk when wisps of golden riftlight unsealed the canister. Ianto stepped into the office and saw Jack reading.

"Instructions?"

"Yeah, for Tommy... And Toshiko."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"In twelve hours, there'll be a brief moment when both times exist, before the time-shift completes," Jack told everyone. "When Tommy can be here now, and in 1918. He needs to be in the hospital, ready to step from one time to another."

"So he'd be right inside the time-shift?" Gwen asked.

"And he can close the fracture that caused it."

"And when the fracture's closed?" Tommy inquired.

"1918 will be back where it belongs," Owen answered.

"So will I. For good?"

"Yeah. You're the only one who can do this. We brought you from 1918 to now, and when you go back to 1918, your life will be like a thread, stitching time back together again," explained Jack.

"A stitch in time."

"How?" asked Toshiko.

"This is a rift manipulator," Jack said picking up a circular object. "It's basically a key. Once you're inside the

time-shift, you can close the door behind you."

"And that's it? I'm gone?" No one answered.

"Tommy, stay with Ianto. Tosh, with me," Jack ordered

----------------------XxX----------------------

"We've kept these in the archives. You were wearing them in the hospital when

Torchwood took you" Ianto told Tommy while Jack was in his office, informing Tosh about Tommy's future.

"Good job the moths haven't got into them. So I'll be saving the world in some pajamas? How daft is that?" Tommy commented.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"We were just wondering what, um, Tommy should do tonight," Gwen said as Tosh and Jack joined the others in the main hub.

"He can come home with me," Tosh suggested. "He's not our prisoner; he doesn't have to stay here. Does he?"

"No," said Jack. "If that's what you both want. Tomorrow morning, 6:30."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack sat in the office sorting through some papers. Behind him, Ianto came up the stairs.

"This time tomorrow, he'll be back in 1918," Jack said. _Strange, how I can sense his presence, without him saying a word. I wish I wasn't in this deep._

"In his own time. Would you go back to yours? If you could?"

"Why, would you miss me?" Jack asked, his voice huskier than usual. He felt nervous, as if his life depended on Ianto's answer.

"Yep," Ianto replied, moving in closer.

"I left home a long time ago. I don't really know where I really belong. Maybe

that doesn't matter anymore."

"I – don't you get lonely?" He asked as he sat on the edge of Jack's desk.

"Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd

see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was." Their eyes met and a thousand words passed between them. "And I wouldn't change that for the world."

Ianto cupped Jack's face and kissed him passionately.

"Why don't you come to my place tonight? We could rent a movie, have some take-away..." Ianto suggested. Jack had avoided the question but the Welshman knew that he did get lonely.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Soon enough, Tommy was back in his own time. Toshiko stood out against the railing over looking the bay. Owen rushed along the wet sidewalk and joined her at the railing.

"He trusted me. Right to the end..." Tosh said.

"Because you were strong. All of this..." he said, gesturing to their surroundings "...is still here because of you."

"No. Because of Tommy. Let's hope we're worth it."

**A/N:** Hi guys. I know this one's too short but there wasn't much of Janto here and I didn't want to concentrate on Tommy/Tosh. Also there's just so little of Ianto in this episode! I made up that Jack Ianto conversation 'cause I think that Torchwood 2009 had an idea of what was to be done as Tosh tells Tommy to 'tell them everything'. So TW 1918 used those instructions and added up the description of Tosh as well to help in future.

Anywho, coming up next shall be 'Reset' (probably)

All reviews, especially constructive criticism and suggestions shall be appreciated.


	4. 04 Meat

Jack stepped into the back of the truck that had been involved in the accident The Owen and Gwen followed him. He pushed the plastic sheeting aside and found a large clump of meat on the floor

"Ugh!" Jack exclaimed, wrinkling his nose at the awful smell.

"Oh, it stinks," Owen complained.

"No bones, just dense flesh," Jack stated.

"It's not like any flesh I've ever seen."

"What is it?" Gwen wondered aloud.

"Well, as there haven't been any giant cow sightings, I suggest we take a

sample back to the hub," ordered their boss.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Did you find out where it came from?" Jack asked Ianto.

"No, but it is a Harwood's lorry, so --"

"Oh, um, that's Rhys's firm," interrupted Gwen, unaware that the man in question was observing her.

"Right, done," reported Owen.

"Let's go back then"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"There is evidence of a vertebral column but its genetic makeup isn't

compatible with any known animal," said Owen, after examining the meat.

"Any idea what it is?" asked the Captain.

"Have to scan it. But whoever's farming this meat knows it's dodgy. You see this?" Owen showed him a label. "Official vet stamp, 'Fit for human consumption.' It's fake. It's good, but it's fake."

"Tosh, get on to the haulage firm. Find out where that meat is from and where

it's heading," Jack ordered.

Gwen quietly went up to to Jack. "Why does it have to be Rhys's firm? It's a bit too close to home."

"You want to stand down?" he asked.

"No! I want to find out what's going on. Thank you, Ianto," she added as the archivist gave her coffee.

The speakers blared with the Harwood's song.

_'Who can you trust?_

_Who can you trust to transport your cars_

_Harwood's!_

_You won't be sorry with a Harwood's lorry'_

Gwen stifled a smile

"Catchy," commented Ianto.

"Do you think the haulage firm might be in on it, too?" asked Tosh.

"Rhys? No! He doesn't know what goes in the vans, he just hires them out," Gwen said.

"Driver must have seen it loaded," Ianto offered.

"That doesn't implicate Rhys. He's the most honest man I know," scowled the Welshwoman.

"Have you got his direct line?" Tosh asked her.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Got him!" Ianto exclaimed.

Everyone turned around to find Ianto watching the monitors.

"There he is, coming back 40 minutes later. Let's say it takes 20 minutes to load. We are talking a 10-mile radius," he calculated.

"Jack!" Owen called out from the autopsy area. "Scan shows it's definitely alien meat."

"Where the hell would they get it from?" Jack sighed.

"If it's going into the processing plant, that means it's going into pies, burgers, pasties -- everything."

"That means people have been eating it for months."

Owen rushed up the stairs and showed them the readings from the digital screen on the wall. "Well, the DNA traces are stable. There are some signs of animal sedative, but no detectable diseases or residues. My guess is, it's good to eat."

"Would you eat it?" Gwen asked incredulously.

"Pizza's arrived – presumed it would be a late one," Ianto said, saving Owen from the need to answer.

"What'd you get me?" the medic sighed.

"Usual - meat feast," Ianto smirked.

"Lovely!" The Londoner glanced the the meat slab On his autopsy table before moving to the main hub.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Owen! Stop picking out the meat from the pizza. This one's not alien," chided Ianto.

"You can't be sure," inquired the medic.

"'Cause Jubilee Pizza's transport is managed by Jolly Oaks not Harwood's."

"And how do you know that?"

"I know everything. Anyways, I've narrowed it down to three potential areas - only one warehouse is

unoccupied. It's just outside Merthyr."

"Makes sense - who knows what goes on there?" Owen agreed.

"We've got to shut the operation down, neutralize whoever is doing this, and

identify the alien meat," Jack listed out. "Tosh, you can coordinate."

"I have to slip home and check on Rhys first," Gwen said.

"Good idea. Find out how much he knows," Jack said.

"That's not what I meant," came the harsh reply.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Have you ever eaten alien meat?" asked Ianto.

"Yeah," was the Captain's answer.

"What was it like?"

"Well, he seemed to enjoy it," he winked.

The Welshman rolled his eyes. "You're crazy."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"They can have veggies, fruits, biscuits, chips, anything. But no, the bad guys always choose meat!" Ianto muttered under his breath as he loaded his gun, getting ready to leave with Owen. The words_ 'You're meat'_ resounded in his head.

"You ok?" asked Jack. The Welshman jumped at the sudden sound. He hadn't heard Jack arrive.

"Yeah, I'm fine," lied Ianto.

"No, you're not. It's because of the Beacons, ain't it?"

Ianto nodded as Jack pulled him into a hug.

"You want to stay at the hub instead?"

"No! I'll be ok"

"Well, then, I think I'll tell Owen to go with Gwen, you and I can go together. What say?"

Ianto couldn't help feeling a little guilty that what made him happier was the fact that Jack wasn't going with Gwen. _I really need to stop thinking that way_.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Owen, where are you two?" asked Jack through the comms.

"We're just on our way in. How are things looking at the slaughterhouse? You both?"

"It's all quiet here. There's a deserted access road to the side, where you won't get noticed. I'll direct you in," replied Ianto.

Owen followed Ianto's instructions while the archivist and Jack walked around the warehouse, guns ready.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Rhys twiddles his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently as he stood outside the warehouse. He took out his phone and called Gwen. But she didn't answer. "Oh, answer the phone, Gwen!"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"We're gonna take the sides. Gwen and you go in the front. We don't want any casualties. We stun-gun whoever's in there and put a stop to what they're

doing," commanded Jack.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Owen and Gwen got out of the SUV and started for the front of the building.

"There's someone there," Owen said.

"It's Rhys. It's R -- What's he doing?" Gwen stuttered.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Did you bring the alarm deactivator?" asked Ianto.

Jack just shot the lock with his gun and looked at his lover.

"Well, that's one way of doing it."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"He must be in on it," Owen stated.

Gwen was too shocked to speak as she saw Rhys talk to those two guys.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack and Ianto stepped into the doorway with their guns out.

"Jack, Ianto, we've got Rhys talking to these guys here," informed Owen.

"Ianto, stand down. Owen, Gwen, stay back."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"He told me he didn't know what was going on. He wouldn't lie to me," Gwen insisted.

"He also said he didn't know here they were based, but he did," countered Jack.

"There's something wrong. There has to be!"

Gwen started to run towards Rhys but Owen pinned her to the wall.

"I just have to get him out!"

"What? By charging in there? What then? You going to knock him out? Stop it Gwen. Jack, he's going in with those guys."

"Stay there. Wait till he gets out. We're coming," replied the Captain

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Well, this is unprecedented, a fiancé finding out," Ianto said to Tosh and Owen as they shared drinks.

"Mainly because we're all sad and single," Toshiko replied. Ianto smiled and looked up at Jack who gave him a smile in return. _Maybe it's time they know that we're not single, and definitely not sad_, thought Jack.

"Speak for yourself. I am better off without that kind of hassle," scowled Owen.

"Maybe the answer is to go out with someone who knows what you do," suggested the Japanese.

"Look around you, Tosh - only we know what we do."

The two remained blissfully unaware of their colleague and their boss stealing glances.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Wow!" Rhys exclaimed as the lift descended into the hub. "Who could've thought this was here?"

Rhys looks around, taking it all in. Myfanwy soared above his head

"That looked so real," he commented.

"It was real."

"They're extinct, Gwen."

"In your timeline, yes," said Jack, stretching out his hand to Rhys who shook it. "Captain Jack Harkness. Thanks for dropping in, Rhys."

"This is the rest of the team -- Owen and Toshiko, Ianto," introduced Gwen.

"Pleased to meet you."

"Welcome to our headquarters."

"They're bigger than mine," Rhys tried to joke to calm his excited nerves. "So, Gwen tells me you catch aliens."

"That's right."

"There's a rift through space and time that runs through Cardiff, Rhys, and stuff slips through it from other timelines and planets and it's our job to monitor it," Owen explained.

Rhys muttered to Gwen - "You sure they're not some weird kind of cult?"

"You saw that alien in the warehouse. Go on."

"What did you see?" asked Jack.

"Uh, it was like this huge, shapeless beast filling the space, like a mound of

flesh."

"So it's one massive entity, as opposed to several organisms?"

Gwen nodded

"The latest tests reveal high levels of chloride, so it probably lives in the

water. I reckon it came through the rift into the sea, and it's beached itself," Owen told them.

"Like a giant alien manatee."

" But how did they get it there? That warehouse must be fifty meters long," Ianto wondered.

"Um ... maybe it was smaller when they found it, because they said it's

growing."

"It's not dead?" Jack asked with surprise.

"No, it's breathing. Its eye opened."

"So the protein chains are regenerating despite the mutilation, so not only is

it replenishing its own flesh, but it's increasing it, giving them a brand-new meat supply," Owen stated.

"It would last them for years, then."

"If we understood how it worked, we could feed the world," offered Tosh;

"We could release a single ..."

"We're talking about dodgy pies and Merthyr, okay? And the fact

that they're cutting it up alive – Which we could've put a stop to already,

if it wasn't for you," Jack scolded.

"I thought my fiancée was in danger."

"Well, Mr. Caveman, she wasn't. She can handle herself," Jack scowled.

"Jack." Gwen warned.

"All you did tonight was mess things up. Now, we have to think of a way to get

back in. And thanks to you, they'll have tightened security!" shouted Jack, ignoring Gwen.

"Well, if you stopped and asked me exactly what I saw in there, instead of

showing off round the place -" started Rhys

"Do I show off?" Jack whispered to Ianto.

"Just a bit," came the reply.

"You'd know that I got out by telling them I wanted a job as a

delivery boy. So rather than cock things up, I found you a way to get in! But if you can't handle that, big boy, then you can stuff it!" Rhys shouted.

"This is quite homoerotic," Jack muttered to Gwen.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"He's not driving us in," Gwen stated flatly.

"They're expecting me. You lot can hide in the back of the van."

"What is this, "Scooby-Doo"? Absolutely no way is he getting involved," the Welshwoman declared.

"Oh, where was I when you decided to get involved? Did you give me a second

thought?" Rhys countered and the couple glared at each other..

"Oh, joy, a domestic," Owen muttered under his breath.

In the end, Jack managed to get a plan decided and agreed to by all others.

"So, after we've stun-gunned the workers, we put the creature out of its misery," said Tosh.

"No. We're going to save it," Jack declared. "Stabilize it, wait for the rift to open, and phoom, send it back."

"Guess who'll have to look after it in the meantime," Ianto muttered.

"Tell me -- exactly how are we going to use it to arm ourselves against the future?" asked Tosh.

"We could always hide behind it," came Owen's suggestion.

"Why shouldn't we save it? Because it's an alien? It needs our protection," Jack argued.

"You didn't hear its cry. Heartbreaking," Rhys supported Jack.

"Listen to Ahab," Ianto said under his breath.

"Jack, it's growing," reminded Owen.

"Well, we'll find a way to stop it mutating. We are doing this! That's an order!"

"Fine."

"I'll stock up on plankton," Ianto said humourlessly.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"You're not gay, by any chance, are you?" Rhys asked as they drove to the hub.

"Not really, actually I'm not really gender-biased, ya know," Jack grinned.

"So, is there someone?"

"Yeah, remember Ianto back at the hub?"

"That gorgeous guy in a suit?"

"Uhmm..yeah.."

"So, you're serious or just shagging or what?"

"Well, sometime back, we were just shagging, then I left them all without notice. After I came back... we've been going out... like normal dating and all... but I really don't know."

"But I do," Rhys said confidently. "That far off look, that smile, it explains it all mate, you better tell him soon, before he gets someone else."

"Know what Rhys, I like you."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto was looking around when a worker walked in. The archivist waved at him amicably. "Hello! I, uh -- have a thing here somewhere."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out his stun gun. Zapping the worker, e cheerfully said - "Hell of a day.

The Welshman pulled the body and dropped it at the base of the stairs. He dusted his hands.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto walked in through the back of the room but was stopped by Dale holding the gun pointed at him. He saw being held by Dale and Greg.

"Eh eh! You looking for someone? How many more of you?" asked Dale.

"Just us," Ianto replied coolly.

"You thought the two of you could take us out? Nah. You're not that stupid."

Dale checked Ianto and removed his stun gun.

"Dave, get some ropes, tie their hands. I want every door locked, inside and out. Nobody leaves the building till this is sorted. Move it!" He grabbed Ianto and pushed him forward.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Gwen saw Ianto and the others enter through the far door and she quickly ducked behind a container, so did Jack

and Toshiko. A worker has his gun trained on Ianto.

"What is it?" asked the archivist glancing at the creature.

"The lads call it the cash cow."

"Dale, what are you doing?" Vic asked.

"Couldn't bear to see us making money, Vic. Fancy some for yourselves, huh? Thought we'd be a pushover."

"Mate, you're so out of your depth," said Rhys.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you."

"Dale! Don't be an idiot."

"Show yourselves or I shoot the delivery boy!" Dale shouted.

Gwen stepped out into view and shouted - "Okay! There's no need to make any threats."

" 'Just the two of you,' is it? Gun down, kick it over here."

"I don't have a gun," replied Gwen.

"He had one, so you must have!"

Defeated, Gwen pulled her gun out from her back and put it down on the ground.

"Any more of you? And before you answer, have a proper think. 'Cause if you lie, I will shoot you," he threatened, pointing the gun at Gwen.

"It's just me."

"Get against the drum," Dale ordered.

"We can help you, Dale -" started the Welshwoman.

"Yeah. Help yourselves, more like. Come on. Stand next to her. You too!" he said, pushing Rhys and Ianto forward.

"Dale, two more!" Greg suddenly shouted from the upper level catwalk. Far corner - they can't get out, it's locked."

Dale grabbed Ianto and pulled him back with his gun pointed at the archivist's neck.

"Kick out your weapons! Stand where I can see you!"

Horror passed through Jack's heart. He had no choice now. All he could do was hope that the guy won't shoot Ianto or at least they could delay it enough to allow Ianto the time to untie his hands. But for that they'd have to get out to them. He signaled Tosh silently and both of them walked out into the open.

"Drop your weapons."

Jack tossed his gun aside. Toshiko too put her gun down

Jack looked at Ianto who mouthed 'Almost done'. Nodding absently, he turned to Dale.

"You know what you've got here, Dale?"

"Shut up, now!"

"It's an alien, a creature from another galaxy. It came through a rift in time

and space, and it was unlucky enough to find you."

"No, no way," cried Vic, freaking out.

"Do you really think it originated on this planet? You ever seen anything

like it before?" Toshiko asked, understanding Jack's plan.

"Look at it." Jack urged. Looking at the creature freaked them more.

"It's just meat, that's all," Dale cried.

"No! You're carving up a sentient creature! And you've got to stop," Jack insisted.

"And then what have I got? I'm making money. This is my business. For the first time n my life, I've actually got something for myself."

"Dale, stop. You can still walk away from this," Gwen said.

"No," Dale said. "You lied to me."

He pointed his gun at Gwen and shot. Rhys, however, stepped out in front of her and took the bullet while Ianto grabbed Dale's wrist and wrestled

him for the gun.

Jack tried to get a shot at Dale but couldn't without the probability of Ianto being in the way.

The creature was starting to get out of control. It tried moved and growled loudly.

Jack and Tosh were trapped inside as the creature blocked the entrance.

Ianto punched Dale and straddled him. The man returned the punch to Ianto.

"Ianto!" Jack cried out. The captain's voice distracted Ianto. Dale took this chance to knock him off to the side. He grabbed the gun and pointed it down at Ianto. The archivist was quick enough to roll away and prevent the bullet from hitting in his chest but not enough to prevent it from hitting his arm.

"YAN!!" Jack shouted.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Ianto replied through the comm as he clutched his arm and got up to go after Dale.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"I'm sorry," Owen said sadly as he stabbed the creature with a large pump. The creature reared up and then back

down.

After a few more injections, the creature appeared to calm down.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"Mercy killing," replied the medic.

Sadly, Jack walked up to the creature and touched it.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Everyone was at their workstation when the cog door rolled open and Gwen rushed in. "I'm not doing it. I won't drug him."

"You have to."

"We can't allow him to remember."

"It's the rules."

"But none of you have any partners outside of this," she countered them.

"But we understand how you feel."

"No, you don't. No, you don't, Jack. You all think it's cold and lonely out

there, but it isn't for me, because I have him. He matters, and I've lied to him for long enough. What he did today was so brave. Braver than any of us, because we signed up for this, but he didn't -- he did it because he loves me! And I won't take that away from him! I won't! And if that means I have to quit, or you Retcon me or whatever, then, fine, fine."

"You really think you could go back to your old life before Torchwood?"

"I wouldn't know anything different."

"I would," Jack said hoarsely. "Give Rhys my love and I will see you tomorrow."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack sat in his office, his head in hands. What had he done! He couldn't allow Rhys to remember, it was rules! But once again Captain Jack Harkness tweaked around the policies for his own benefit, like he'd done with Ianto. Back then, they'd just been friends but good friends. Jack had always found it easy to confide in him. And now, with Gwen, just because he wanted to have someone with a normal life around. He couldn't have let her go.

Jack was lost in his thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his lover standing in front of him. The captain put his arms around Ianto's waist and placed his head on the other's stomach. Ianto's hands found their way around Jack's shoulders.

"How could I have told her to leave, Yan? She's the closest thing we have to normal here. I -"

"It's ok Jack, you did the right thing. Moreover, it's better with Rhys knowing all this, he's too good a guy to be kept in dark while his fiancée's in a life-threatening job."

"Owen and Tosh aren't fine with this, are they?"

"No. They think it's favouritism"

"And is it?"

"You tell me," said the archivist as he absently stroked Jack's neck.

"I think if I favoured someone, it'd be you"

"Really, _sir_?"

"Yup, and by the way, did I tell you that you look very very hot when you're angry?" Jack winked as he pulled Ianto into his lap and planted butterfly kisses on the Welshman's neck.

"Jaaaack!!" Ianto moaned as he turned around slightly and kissed his lover. His hands started unbuttoning Jack's shirt but were stopped by the other man.

"Not tonight, you're hurt," Jack explained as Ianto gave him a questioning look.

"I'm fine!"

"No. Now, tell me you had dinner?"

"Not yet"

"How about Italian? I remember this great restaurant a few blocks away..."


	5. 05 Adam

**Disclaimer : ** Believe me, I don't own Torchwood, even though I'd love to.

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay guys but I got stuck on 'Sleeper' and just couldn't think of a way to alter it. If I find something I'll definitely do it later but for now I've dropped it. I didn't get a chance to watch 'To The Last Man' and 'Meat' again I couldn't get much good ideas. So here's 'Adam'. As for doing CoE, that I'll decide only after I watch it (if I do - I took a long time accepting Tosh and Owen's death and at present I absolutely refuse to accept Ianto's. And as long as I don't watch it, he's still alive, right?) Yeah but if I do it, it'll definite-y be a fix-it. I justified Owen's death to myself by thinking that he wasn't really happy with the way he was and Tosh as she couldn't have lived without Owen and would have blamed herself for his death. But I have no justifications for Ianto, so for me, with or without the doctor, Ianto is as immortal as Jack. So let's get on with-

**Adam**

With a bit less Adam and a bit more Janto

"Unlabeled Class D artifacts. Tosh, I need you to run a full check," said Jack, setting a box on the table.

"Sure"

"Owen you can help."

"Happy to"

"Adam, I know how much you love audits"

"I know, it's gotta be done"

"If you could -"

"Go through the investigation reports, find out when they might come through the rift"

"You ok with that?"

"I have been for the last three years"

Jack spotted Gwen coming in and went to chide her for being late. She brushed it off with a joke and laughed. But her smile faded when she saw Adam.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Just because that's what I said to you on your first day," Adam said, smiling and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Remember?"

"Sorry, can't resist. Come here, you," she said hugging Adam, suddenly remembering all the time they spent together.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack was walking past the cells when he saw Gray standing in one. He was the same age as the day when they'd been separated. But before Jack could register what was happening, he saw Ianto standing at the door.

"Hey Jack"

By the time he looked back, Gray was gone.

"You ok?" the archivist asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Jack replied, his trademark grin lighting his face.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Just doing a quick check, we had rift activity two days ago but nothing seems to have come through" Tosh said, observing the screen

"Except me," said Owen mimicking a kids voice and displaying a little rabbit like stuffed animal.

"What's that?" Tosh asked while Ianto and Gwen laughed.

"It's a screen cleaner, I thought you might like it. Do..do you like it?"

"Just what I need, a small rodent looking at me while I work," replied Tosh as she walked away from her workstation. "I think I'll call it Owen"

"He's like a little puppy bringing her sticks. When's he gonna realize he's got no chance," laughed Gwen.

"Love's blind apparently. He's not realized for years, no," replied Ianto.

"Oh, leave him alone. I think it's sweet"

----------------------XxX----------------------

On receiving Gwen's call, Jack and Adam rushed to her place only to find Gwen pointing her gun at wondered if they'd had a fight, but it couldn't be this bad!

"What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"You tell me! Look, he's put photos of us up." Gwen took a photograph of her and Rhys and showed it to Jack. "He must have done it while I was at work. He's deluded, he keeps saying he's my boyfriend."

"He is, it's Rhys," Jack replied, still very confused.

"I've never seen him before in my life!"

"You've been with him for years."

"See!" exclaimed Rhys.

"Give me the gun Gwen"

"No! He grabbed me Jack! What more was he gonna do?"

"How can you say that? What have you done to her" shouted Rhys.

"Nothing" was Jack's reply.

"Oh come on. I know what kind of sick games you play, pills that make you forget, it about this yeah? I know you're phasing me out, so you can have her all to yourself" With that Rhys jumped towards Jack but was held back by the immortal, who at the same time held Gwen's gun to keep her from shooting. Even after having caught him and Ianto in a heated kiss when he was at the hub, how could Rhys think he was trying to steal Gwen!

"Gwen, back off, he's not gonna hurt me. Rhys I'm not trying to take her away from you, I have a boyfriend and you very well know that. I don't know what the problem is but please calm down, we'll find our way round it. ok? Adam, take Gwen to the hub"

"Who's the hell are you?" asked Rhys, pointing to Adam.

"He's one of us," said Jack as he took Rhys to settle down comfortably. "Trust me I didn't do this, but whatever's happened, we'll put it right"

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack got up as he saw Gwen come back with Ianto. But Gwen held him.

"Don't leave me Jack"

"You'll be ok," the captain replied, placing a hand on her cheek before he went to Ianto, placed his arm around the young man's waist and kissed him lightly on the forehead as they left. Ianto had felt a little jealous on seeing Jack's hand placed so softly on Gwen's face but now he had no doubts about where the immortal's heart was.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"What was that all about?" Jack asked when they reached the spot where Ianto had parked the SUV.

"Temporary amnesia, Owen's checking the possible causes."

Just as he was about to get in, Jack saw Gray standing next to the lamppost. Ianto told him about the Weevils sighting but got no response.

"Jack?"

"Jack?"

On hearing Ianto's voice, Jack turned around and asked "Can you see him?"

"Who?"

Jack turned back to find the place vacant.

"I'll drop you off and check out the sightings," he said getting into the driver's seat, brushing off his experiences as mere hallucinations.

"I can come with you, it's been a while since we went hunting together," said Ianto, worried about his lover.

"I'll be fine on my own." With that, Jack drove off. A few moments later, as he glanced at Ianto, he noted the worry and hurt on the Welshman's face. _Guess it came out harsher than I thought_. He stopped the SUV and turned Ianto's face towards himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way. But I need to be alone for sometime. I've got a few things I have to sort out in my mind, about - about my family. And what with Rhys thinking that _I _Retconned him out of Gwen's life," he laughed weakly, hoping that Ianto would understand.

"It's ok," Ianto smiled. "Just that with the rift activities and everything, we haven't been out together since quite a while."

"Yeah, I know. How about dinner tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

Jack pulled the other man closer and captured his lips in a tender kiss before starting off again.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"I think Jack brought it in," said Ianto as he discussed the strange box with Owen and Tosh.

"No I think Adam found it in an excavation few months back," replied Toshiko

"I'll have a look in the diary. I like to log the interesting stuff"

"You write about artifacts in your diary?" asked Tosh, smiling.

"Among other things." Ianto winked at Tosh before leaving

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto flipped through the pages of his diary, unable to understand what was happening. He put the diary on the table and lay back on the sofa when he heard Adam say "What's wrong?" He turned to see Adam next to him and jumped up instantly.

"My diary...you are not in it. Everyone else is," Ianto replied. He backed off as Adam slowly approached him. " Why would I leave you out if you've been here so long? I can't remember a man who doesn't exist."

Adam's hand started disappearing as Ianto said " What are you?"

Adam grabbed the archivist's jacket and pushed him back into the wall.

"Cross me and I'll fill you with fake memories until your head is on fire. Because that is how I exist"

Ianto fought back and pushed him away.

"Gwen? What did you do to her?"

"Memory is a very delicate thing. Feeding myself in wiped other memories out. It's a side effect of what I have to do in order to survive"

"Jack has to know" Ianto started to go out to Jack but was pushed back by Adam. He pushed in fake memories of murders in the archivist's brain as the man cried and moaned in pain. Ianto denied murdering the girl but Adam continued to torture him and drive those memories into the young archivist's head.

"Good old Ianto, loyal Ianto, roaming the streets at night for bait"

Ianto tried to get his diary but was dodged by Adam.

"You crave for flesh, remember it."

Ianto couldn't bear the pain and cried out. As soon as Adam left, he looked around frantically but all he could see was a body, corpse of a girl whom he remembered killing, in cold blood. Ianto clutched his knees and cried, plagued by the thoughts of his crimes.

----------------------XxX----------------------

As Jack climbed up to his office, he heard someone call out to him softly. He turned around, half expecting to see Gray.

"Ianto," he simply stated as he saw the young man, and laughed in relief.

Though he wasn't in a mood to talk to anyone, he was disturbed by the fact that Ianto was here at the hub so late and that he was leaning into the chair, a very strange expression on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Put me in the vaults. Lock me up, I killed three girls. Strangled them"

"Stop kidding around"

"I'm serious. I murdered them in cold blood and took their bodies." He suddenly jumped up from his chair, making Jack back off in alarm. "You have to put me away before I turn on you. None of you are safe," he said, running away from Jack. But Jack was quicker. He grabbed the archivist at his shoulders and turned him so that they were face to face.

"Come here. Come here," he ordered as he looked into Ianto's eyes. "What's happened to you" he asked, softening his tone. Jack pulled his lover into a tight hug, wondering what was wrong. Ianto, of course, couldn't have killed anyone like that then why was he acting like this? He caressed the Welshman's hair and neck with one hand while tracing small circles on his back with the other, as an attempt to calm him down.

"I'm a monster," Ianto whispered. Jack couldn't comprehend what was happening. But he was determined to find out. He couldn't let Ianto carry on like this, poor guy. He'd make things right for Ianto, no matter what it took.

He brought out a lie detector machine, set it up and asked Ianto to tell him about the murders. If Ianto lied, the green light would turn red. Jack was sure it would. But when Ianto related the events and the light remained green, he threw away the machine in frustration. Of course it wouldn't work, Ianto believed this was the truth.

He then started checking through the CCTV footages. That's when he saw Ianto pressed against the wall, clearly in pain, with Adam's hand over the Welshman's head. Adam was saying - "Remember it" repeatedly. Shocked, he looked through other footages and realized what was happening. Gwen forgetting Rhys, his own memories coming back, Ianto's memories, these were all related. All related to Adam.

He pulled Ianto, who was still stiffened with fear, and showed him the clips.

"See? He played with your memories Yan, you're not a murderer. You're not. You can't ever do anything wrong, ok? Trust me." Tears fell down Ianto's eyes and his face was full of emotions - fear, anger, relief. Jack pulled him into a hug and tried to calm him down by slowly caressing his hair. "I'd never let you do anything wrong, I'll always be there with you, protect you. I'll always be there Ianto."

The Welshman said nothing but his body relaxed and he leaned into the immortal's touch. That was all the answer that Jack needed.

Jack looked through the blood samples but there was none with Adam's name. Ianto checked Adam's personal record and found out that it was updated 24 hours ago. This confirmed Jack's suspicions.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Adam disentangled himself from the group hug and went to Ianto.

"Hey Ianto, come here. you alright mate?" he asked, stretching his hand to place it on Ianto's arm but the archivist moved away, avoiding the touch.

As soon as Adam settled into his chair, he felt a gun barrel at the back of his head. Turning around, he saw Jack pointing a gun at him. "Talk to me Adam, if that's even your name"

"What -" started Adam, laughing weakly.

"What are you doing Jack?" asked Gwen taking it to be one of Jack's jokes.

"He's not who you think he is. He's been feeding himself into our memories by touch"

"This is some kind of a sick joke," said Tosh.

"He didn't exist until two days ago."

"Can somebody tell me what's going on here?" asked Adam, still laughing nervously.

"Jack, we've known him for years, he's apart of the team," Owen tried to convince Jack.

"No, he just made you think that"

"Come on Jack," said Adam, reaching out to Jack.

"Ahahan, you don't get to me like that."

"Jack, you know me, you recruited me three years ago."

"All I know is that when I think of my team, I see you there but I don't feel anything for you, no pride, no warmth. You, the one who I can confide in, the one who unburied the dead."

"Jack, maybe you've just forgotten him, like I did with Rhys."

"No, I should have spotted it then, that wasn't stress, it was him. By making us think we know him, he disturbs our real memories."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Adam

"I'm taking him to the vaults."

"Jack this is ridiculous," Adam shouted.

"Move."

"No!" cried Tosh as she pointed her gun at Jack.

"Toshiko, I'm just gonna lock him up"

"Let him go"

"I'm not gonna harm him"

"Why should I believe you?"

As the others tried to talk reason to Tosh, Ianto snatched her gun away and held her, letting Jack take Adam to the vaults.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Don't kill me. I had to get in your memories to survive. I didn't mean any harm," cried Adam from inside the cell.

"You changed us"

"For the better. You didn't remember who you are, I helped you. Look at Owen, all his vices have gone. He's a different man now, selfless, happier. And Toshiko too, she's never been this confident"

"You hurt _Ianto_. You made him believe that he was a monster, a killer. You destroyed his peace. Adam, you chose to hurt the wrong person. You messed with the wrong team."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Our memories define us, Adam changed them, changed who we are. Now I have to help you go back, find the memory that defines you, rediscover who you are. If I'm wrong, he'll still be here when we've done this. Let me take you back to before we met." He dimmed the lights. "Feel around for anything that makes you who you are. They're hidden but not forgotten. Tell me where you are"

Gwen - "College Canteen, Rhys is sittin' up with me telling stupid jokes"

Owen - "It's the best day of my life, I'm ten, mum spends the whole day screaming -'You're my son and I love you but that doesn't mean I have to like you'"

Toshiko - "Maths club. There's something so reliable about Maths. Always the right answer."

Ianto - "Meeting Lisa, falling in love. Never felt so alive"

Owen - "I'm 16, she packs my bags. 'That's the nicest thing you've done for me in years'"

Gwen - "Kissing him in the supermarket, the look on his face"

Toshiko - "My first flat. Didn't have a flat warming, there was no one I wanted to invite"

Ianto - "Losing Lisa. Like the world had ended."

Gwen - "The way he looks at me sometimes. Says he feels scared of what he feels for me. I - I love him but not in the way I love you." She looked up at Jack, expecting him to say something (probably on the lines of - 'I love you too. Leave him and come to me') but Jack just placed the Retcon pill in front of her and moved on.

Toshiko - "Knowing there has to be more to life than this, knowing I'm special, waiting for someone to see it." Jack placed a hand over her shoulder and she turned to him, coming out of her reverie. "I saw it," the captain replied. His voice was full of emotion, on the verge of breaking down. He placed the pill before her as the girl smiled slightly.

Owen - "Whether you save one life or hundred lives, it's same, it's never enough. Who'll save me?" Jack placed the Retcon for him as he replied - "I will" At the same time, he made the same promise to himself, he'd always be there for his team now. He'll save them.

Ianto - "Coming here, it gave me meaning again." He turned to face Jack. "You." Jack placed a hand over his head and kissed the archivist gently on his forehead. He started to move towards the centre again. "Jack, Retcon?"

Jack smiled at him as he whispered, "After dinner." Ianto smiled back remembering their _date_.

Jack stood at the head of the table as he saw his team members take the pill. Through the CCTV, they saw Adam starting to fade away slowly.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack had set a small table in the main hub, as after Retcon, they'd fall asleep soon and as he didn't want to be amidst lots of people. The only light there was that coming from the candle on the table. The food was Italian takeaway, not the best, but the two enjoyed it more than ever. In the last 48 hours, they'd come closer than ever.

"Jack, what if don't to forget? I want to remember this time, all these moments we shared."

"Then don't. Don't forget it. Hold on to it. Even Retcon can't make you forget it if you don't want to. Ianto, Retcon works on subduing your memories. It hides them away, in your own mind. But if you want to remember, if you want it strongly enough, you can't forget it. I won't. You can remember as well, it's all up to you"

"I will remember Jack, I will." He picked up the pill and swallowed it. Jack mirrored his actions.

----------------------XxX----------------------

The next morning was the strangest for all of them. None remembered why exactly they'd fallen asleep at the hub. None remembered what had happened in the last two days.

"Team, I don't know why we did it but we obviously Retconned ourselves. That means that there was probably something we _had _to forget for a reason. I know it's a bit difficult but ignore that memory lapse. Try to go on as you always do."

"You called?" Ianto asked, stepping into Jack's office.

"Found you diary." Jack handed him the diary in question and smirked a little.

"Been... looking for it," said Ianto, nervous, knowing that Jack had probably read it. He turned around and started to leave when Jack called out from behind, "For the record, measuring tapes _never_ lie"

Ianto walked out saying "Fuck" so softly that even Jack couldn't hear.

"Hey," Jack called out as soon as Ianto went out. "Come here."

Ianto traced back his path to Jack, who took the diary from his hand, placed it on the table and then kissed him tenderly.

Images floated in Ianto's head, as if triggered by the show of emotion by Jack. Realizing what they were, Ianto said, "Jack, I don't remember anything else but I remember having dinner here at the hub, with you. And I remember you telling me that - that you'll stop me from doing anything wrong." He blushed slightly and looked at Jack who was listening intently. "They're like a few pieces scattered in the dark - "

"I understand. And I remember all that too. Sometimes with Retcon, when you hold on to a particular memory, it remains with you, inspite of the fact that you forget everything else, maybe even what caused it. Don't worry, ok? And remember, I'm here."

Ianto nodded as Jack pulled him and held him close. None of them said a word, just stood there, enjoying being together.

**A/N: **What do you think?? I tried my best to get the dialogues right but if there's any mistake, let me know. Any other constructive criticism and suggestion is welcome. Next, I think I'll be doing 'Reset' if I am able to download the episode. Else, I'll be doing 'Something Borrowed'

Review please. The more you review, the faster I write!!


	6. 06 Reset

"Martha Jones! Voice of a nightingale!" Jack said as he picked up his mobile and attended the call. "Yeah... Oh great! Congratulations!... yeah, I think we got something similar... no, it was two members of my team... ya... sure, I'll arrange that... See you, Dr. Jones." Jack smiled as he put down the phone. Inspite of all that they faced, travelling with the Doctor and Martha had been fun. In fact, he'd found a great friend in the sweet lady. "Yan, remember I told you about Martha Jones?" Jack asked as he and Ianto looked through the documents they had got from the body Toshiko and Owen found in the warehouse.

"The Doctor's companion? Is that who called?"

"Yeah, well, now she's working for the UNIT and she's been on a certain case which involves deaths similar to the one we got. So, she'll be coming here to help us with the case."

"Okay, so a hotel room?"

"Yeah, and make that a good one, all expenses on my personal account," Jack told him. "She's a close friend," he added when Ianto raised in eyebrows in question.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Documents on the body identify the victim as Meredith Roberts," Jack told the team.

"No obvious signs of violence," informed Owen as he gave the body a once-over.

"Are we saying it wasn't the Weevil?" asked Gwen.

"Give me a chance, Miss Cooper. I've only just started."

Ianto's voice boomed through the speakers -"Jack, your VIP visitor is here."

Jack ran out leaving everyone else perplexed.

"I didn't realize we were having a visitor," Gwen commented.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the

song of a nightingale," Jack said as the alarms rang and the cog door rolled open. "Miss Martha Jones."

The two friends hugged each other, glad to meet after so long.

"Oh, it's good to see you, Jack."

"Toshiko. Owen, Gwen, Ianto... meet Martha."

'Uh, just a casual visit or...?" asked Owen.

"I'm here to complete your postmortem."

"Dr. Jones is from UNIT," informed Jack as they all moved to the autopsy bay.

"Oh, um, sorry, sorry, I get a bit confused. Which one's UNIT?" asked Gwen.

"Intelligence, military, cute red caps - the acceptable face of intelligence-gathering on aliens. We're more ad hoc. But better looking," Jack answered her.

"I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths. Toxic shock.

Nothing to link the victims. Different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations. But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Wales," informed Martha as she worked on the body.

"Come on, Martha, be honest. You just came all this way to see me," Jack teased.

"Still struggling to conquer your shyness, Jack?" Martha retorted while checking the body's left foot.

"So what about this pattern, then, Dr. Jones?" asked Owen.

"They were being written off as suicides or accidents. Look. Puncture mark," she pointed out into the body's eye. "Hypodermic needle. You'll find his bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide."

"Yeah. Bloodstream. That was the thing I was going to do next," Owen said.

"Have you checked his medical records?" asked the UNIT doctor.

"Uh, no. I was just about to."

"Well, let's give it a go. You never know, Owen, you might learn something."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Toshiko ran the search throught the Royal Cardiff Infirmary Records database.

"I know there's been a major crash on the NHS system. Wiped a shedload of files," she muttered.

"Including all the victims I flagged up from the UNIT data," added Martha. "And now yours."

"A computer crash wouldn't delete data so cleanly. This is deliberate. Let me look into it," said Toshiko.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"How's the family?" Jack asked when he finally got some time alone with Martha.

"Getting better. They send their love."

"Give them mine. So ... End of the World Survivors Club," joked Jack. "You know, I miss you all so much."

"But still you never came to visit," accused Martha, amiably.

"Well, duty calls."

"So it does. But do visit sometime. Bring Ianto along, mum and dad would love to meet him, and so would Tish."

"I will, I promise. What about you? You brought Dr. Milligan home?"

"Of course Jack! He's my fiancé. God, I am so glad to see you, Jack!"

"See, you did come all this way just to see me. It's the jaw line. Once seen,

always yearned for."

The two shared a laugh. Martha was glad that inspite of their horrible experiences at the Valiant, Jack was still almost the same. It must have been more difficult for him to cope up, she had had her family for support, but Jack? She wondered if he'd even told anyone about it.

"Do you miss him?"

"No. I made my choice," she answered but on seeing the all-knowing look on Jack's face she added - "Maybe sometimes."

"Ah!" Jack exclaimed like a kid who'd just got his Christmas present.

"Tiny bit. Tiny, tiny. Then I come to my senses again. Anyway, I've got plenty to occupy me."

"Oh, yeah, Miss Highfalutin'. What is it? Medical officer?"

"Oh, yes."

"So do I have to call you ma'am?" J ck asked as he walked upto her and settles on the edge of the desk, in fromt of the girl.

"No. Just follow my orders to the letter."

"You should have called me if you were looking for a job," Jack said seriously.

"I wasn't. This woman from UNIT rang out of the blue, said I was just what

they needed, that I'd come highly recommended by an impeccable source."

Pointing upwards, he asked - "You mean... ?"

"Well, who else would have done it?"

"He must have thought he owed you a favour. Guess we all do," replied the Captain. "So, do you think you could get me one of those red caps for personal use? I'm thinking Ianto might look good in it."

"You want uniforms, get your own," Martha chided playfully but made a mental note to remember to send him one. "Now, am I going to get the guided tour?"

" Yes, ma'am, whatever you say, ma'am! Huah!" Jack said, standing at attention and saluting.

"Leave it!"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"You've got some well weird kit. What's this?" Martha asked, looking at a strange piece of equipment placed on the table.

"Be careful. It's an alien artefact," Jack warned her.

"Yeah, There's a lot of argument about this. But for my money, it's got to be

a surgical instrument," Owen remarked as headed over to them and picked up. He turned it on and twisted a knob.

"Really?"

"He's guessing. Typical medic," Jack answered her.

"Hmm. Okay, right. Well, I call it a "singularity scalpel." See, what it does is it concentrates energy on a tiny fixed point without damaging anything on

the way. It's brilliant."

"It's amazing," said the UNIT doctor.

"Yeah, do you remember the last time you did that, Owen?" Gwen remimded, herself thinking of the broken glass of Jack's office and the angry look on Ianto's face.

"Yes, yes. Right, now, all we're going to do is, we're going to vaporize this paper without even scorching the cup," Owen replied, choosing to ignore the warning.

"This is going to end in tears," Jack whispered to Martha as he led her away from Owen and his 'singularity scalpel'. Owen aimed it at the paper cup and turned the knobs to adjust it. Ianto gave a yell as the pulse flew past him, barely missing his head.

He then turned to look at the machinery (what used to be the machinery) behind him and glare at Owen.

"Uh, haven't quite got the calibration right yet," Owen muttered.

"Jack, there's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic. Only this time, the victim survived. Woman, aged 27. She's in the hospital. Medical records wiped, just like the others," Ianto informed the Captain. "And you," he added, looking pointedly at Owen. "Do warn me the next time you try to kill me. Also, you're going to clean that mess you've made."

Owen groaned as they all made their way outside.

----------------------XxX----------------------

While Martha and Owen worked on the samples from their sole surviving victim, Marie, Ianto and Jack went to investigate another murder - a student named Barry Leonard. A while later, Martha and Owen went to the hospital when Marie had a seizure.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Barry was my best mate," Mike told Jack. "We were doing the same course. Met him on the first day." As Jack questioned the boy, Ianto took a look around.

"Was Barry doing any sort of drugs at all?"

"Well, he used to be really clean. Reckoned he had to be careful about what went into his body because of his diabetes."

"Barry was diabetic?" Ianto cut in.

"Sure. But when they cured that, he was doing booze, blow..."

Jack and Ianto shared a surprised look. "Wait a minute. You're telling me Barry's diabetes was cured?"

"Sure."

"That's impossible."

"Well, he stopped taking insulin. He was fine."

Iantoswitched on his comm and told Owen about the discovery while Jack continued the interrogation.

"That's strange," Jack said to Ianto as they walked back to the SUV. "I've never heard of diabetes being cured like that, not until the 42nd century at least."

"So what've we got? A doctor from the future?" Ianto commented as he opened the passenger seat door.

"Well, if it was, I think he'd have liked his patient to survive as well."

"Jack, I don't think I like this situation."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"This, folks, is a molecular model of the drug that we found in Marie's blood," Owen told the team at the meeting.

"She called it Reset."

"So what does it do?" asked Ianto.

"Well, think about when you run, you know, a virus scan through your computer, yeah? The software works its way through the files and when it finds a Trojan or a virus or whatever, identifies it and then it deletes it. That is what this stuff does to the human body. But it's not just viruses. It's harmful bacteria, toxins, even mutant cells, you name it. It's like the body's been turned back to its factory settings," Owen explained.

"It's the ultimate magic bullet. Supersedes anything and everything in the pharmacological armory."

"But that would be the greatest medical discovery in history."

"Exactly. Except, it comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite," said Martha, putting up the image of the parasite on the screen.

"Ah, not so good a discovery."

"The parasite needs a healthy body until it's incubated. So the parasite egg

incorporates this magic bullet, which puts everything in the system back to its factory settings."

"Reset. Neato. So who runs the Pharm?" asked Jack.

"Well, the public image is innocent enough. Private-public partnership

between the government and a consortium of the pharmaceutical companies. Researching and

developing cutting-edge biotechnology," said Ianto.

"Their IT systems are way more cutting-edge than they need to be. Plus,

they've got seemingly unrestricted security clearance," added Toshiko.

"Which means they'd have the capability to erase medical records if they wanted to."

"Who runs this outfit?"

"Institute director is a Dr. Aaron Copley."

Ianto reached over and changed pictures on the screen to Dr. Copley's.

"Yeah, I know his work. He's one of the most respected research scientists in

his field," said Owen.

"Harvard graduate. Did research at Cambridge. Last job, Harvard Professor of Molecular Pharmacology. Came to the UK to set up the Pharm."

"Hmm, he's kinda handsome, too. D'you think he'll like visitors?" said Jack, suggestively, earning a glare from the archivist.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"I can't hack in there, Jack. And if I keep on trying with a brute-force

approach, they'll know they're under attack," Toshiko said after her efforts to hack into the Pharm database went in vain.

"An alien life form is preying on the humans bloodstream. I need a way in

there."

"Tosh, I've got the results of that research," Ianto reported, bringing up the advertisement on the monitor. "On the screen now."

"Ianto, that's brilliant! They're in the market for volunteers."

"That's understandable, given their wastage rate," Jack commented.

"Then one of us goes in undercover," suggested Gwen.

"No, we don't know enough about the workings of that place. Too many things

could go wrong," Jack said, not liking the idea.

"Unless you were to put a medic in there. Someone who knew what to look for," Martha offered.

"Yeah, but I can't do it. They know me now don't they," said Owen.

"I know it's hard to believe, Owen, but I wasn't thinking of you."

"No way," Jack said immediately.

"Come on, Jack, I've been in worse places and you know it," insisted Martha.

"I couldn't have helped it then."

"Jack, come on, trust me."

"Martha, I trust you but..." Jack trailed off, as he cast a glance at his team and then back at Martha. "Okay."

----------------------XxX----------------------

As Jack walked out, Owen ran to catch up with him.

"Jack, can I have a word? Listen, I know you're big buddies from way back whenever, but you can't just

send her in like this."

"Trust me. She's more than capable. I'd rely on Martha if the world was

ending," Jack told his medic. "In fact, I did," he added in a whisper.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Okay, these are the plans for the Pharm's buildings," Ianto told Martha handing her the file as the two of them stood in the autopsy bay. "From what Jack and Owen saw, they reckon that the main house contains Copley's

office, medical research suites and the accommodation for the clinical trials subjects."

"What about the buildings at the rear?"asked Martha.

"Restricted area, fenced off, armed security. Jack thinks that's where the

readings of alien life forms came from."

"Cool."

"But you don't need to go anywhere near there," Ianto told her

"Spoilsport," the UNIT doctor pouted. Ianto smiled slightly, he could easily see why Jack liked her so much.

"The first thing you need to do is get yourself accepted as a clinical trials

subject. Don't try too hard, don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Be invisible. I can do that," Martha said, smiling as she remembered her time with the Doctor and Jack.

"Once you're in, we need you to gain access to the Pharm's IT systems, close

down the system firewalls and security protocols. That way Tosh can gain access to the files and see what they're really up to."

"Industrial espionage. It's very civilized," she commented.

"Once you've done that, get out. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Understood."

"Cool."

"So, Jack asked me if I could get you a UNIT cap to wear," Martha ventured.

"Did he? Well, red is my colour," replied the Welshman, taken off guard.

"So am I right in thinking that you and he...?"

Ianto stopped midway on his way up the stairs.

"We ... dabble."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ianto answered, wishing this conversation would end here. He could feel a flush creeping up his neck.

"So what's his dabbling like?"

"Innovative. Bordering on the avant garde," Ianto replied with a far off-look in his eyes.

"Wow!"

"Oh, yeah," answered the archivist. "Huh. So shall we get your cover story sorted?" he asked, trying to hide his embarrasment as he came out of reverie.

"Absolutely. Just... Just take care of him, Ianto," she said smiling softly. The Welshman nodded with a smile of his own. He was glad that Jack had such good friends looking out for him.

----------------------XxX----------------------

A while later, Martha and the Torchwood tean sin Owen sat in the main hub, no sign of smiles on their faces. And how could there be any, when one of their dearest friends lay dead on the autopsy table?

Jack took a deep sigh as he got up the cottage and made his way to his office. Gwen started after the Captain but before she could take even a single step, Ianto pressed her shoulder and himself proceeded to his lover's office.

He wasn't surprised to find Jack slumped into the black leather couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand. Ianto took his seat next to his lover and pried out the glass from his fingers.

"It's all my fault," Jack mumbled as he buried his face in the Welshman's chest.

"No, it's not, you couldn't have known." Ianto traced patterns on Jack's back, trying to soothe the older man.

"I brought him here, brought all of you here," replied Jack, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I always knew the average life-span in Torchwood, didn't I? But I still brought you here, just because I wanted _my _team. First Suzie, now Owen, then one of the rest of you, then another, then..." Jack broke down as he clutched Ianto tightly, as if holding him away from death.

"Jack... Jack... babe it wasn't your fault, it can never be..." Ianto hugged Jack back, muttering reassurances into his ear.

----------------------XxX----------------------


	7. 09 Something Borrowed

**Disclaimer :** I really don't own Torchwood. I'm just playing with the characters.

**A/N: **I watched CoE Day One. That kiss when Jack sends Ianto away is so sweet!! I've decided that I will watch until Day Three but ,under no circumstances, am I watching Day Four any time soon. Simply because,as long as I myself don't watch him die, Ianto's alive, right?

Moving on, here's my version of Something Borrowed.

**Something Borrowed**

Where the only thing Gwen borrows is the alien's child not Ianto's boyfriend

Jack lay in Ianto's bed, his arms enveloping the younger man as Ianto's head lay on his chest. The archivist was still asleep. Jack caressed his hair slightly, smiling as he wondered how he'd got so lucky to be with this gorgeous Welsh.

His thought process was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He stretched his hand towards the phone as Ianto, who'd woken up at the noise, slid off him sleepily.

"Harkness.... What's the matter Gwen?... Ok I'm coming."

Jack groaned as he put aside the phone aside and got up.

"What's the problem?" asked his lover.

"She won't tell, wants me there. Come along?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. She'll probably say 'Oh Jack! I can't marry Rhys. I can't do this when I know that I love you!'" Ianto joked as he mimicked Gwen's hypersensitive voice. "Not at all suitable to turn up there with your boyfriend"

"Oh sod off. You're just saying this so that I leave early in the morning and you get to sleep in. But I'm absolutely not allowing that. I'm your boss, our colleague has a problem and you're coming with me."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Jack will you tell me what's going on? Owen says I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Gwen as the captain appeared at her bedroom door. Jack stifled a laugh as he remembered Ianto's mimicry back home. "Oh Ianto, morning, I didn't know you were coming too," she added as Jack entered and was followed by the archivist.

"Yeah, he was already awake so I said why not have as much of the team we can to deal with any problem." Jack smiled meaningfully at Owen, who too was well aware of Gwen's jealousy for Ianto and _love _for Jack. "But what's this, you do look quite pregnant"

"Jesus Christ! What with?"

"Exo-biological insemination," Owen replied.

"That alien last night," Jack said, looking at Ianto with a worried look. Owen prodded Gwen's stomach and she shoved him away, standing up.

"Get off. It bit me, Jack, that's all," she shouted and stormed into the kitchen. Jack sighed and went after her, followed by Ianto and Owen.

"It passes the eggs on through the bite, some species do that. A kind of sneaky way of keeping the bloodline going. Boy, would Darwin have a field day if he'd made it space," he remarked.

"Hmm, yeah, great," she said sarcastically.

"Listen, Gwen, you are going to be fine, okay. If there was any biological incompatibility, you would be dead. Now, according to this scan you are carrying a non-sentient blastopheric mass," Owen said in his professional voice, trying hard to keep his laughter away as Ianto snickered behind him.

"A what?" Gwen asked.

"It's a kind of alien egg. But don't worry, we'll look after you, I promise. We've got procedures in place for this situation," Owen continued.

"You mean this has happened before?" Gwen asked, a pickle in her mouth. God, she was already having cravings! And she was supposed to get married today!

"You've heard of immaculate conception, haven't you? Well..." Jack started but was interrupted by Owen

"Right, we'll take you back to The Hub, you lie back, I'll run you through a Bio-Xenic Microtron, couple of days off your feet, you'll be fine."

"Whoa, in a couple of days? In five hours, I am walking down the aisle, Owen!" Gwen interrupted.

"No you're not," Jack said calmly, and Gwen turned.

"I hate to say this, but you're going to have to postpone the wedding," Owen added. Ianto chose to be quite, letting the other two face her wrath.

"No! Have you any idea how much a wedding costs?" she cried angrily.

"Listen, Gwen, you are not carrying the baby Jesus in there," Jack said, trying not to laugh. Owen and Ianto, on the other hand, let out chuckles and became targets of Gwen's just-shut-up-or-get-killed glare.

"I don't care, alright? I'm not gonna put Rhys through this, he'd had to put up with enough as it is," she insisted. "I'm not postponing the wedding."

"You are not thinking straight!" Jack said over her, and she glared.

"Do not bring my bloody hormones into this, Mr. Jack Harkness!!" she yelled furiously.

"Okay, calm down, Gwen," Ianto said quietly.

"Owen has said, if this wasn't safe I would know about it by now, right?" she asked, looking to Owen.

"As far as I know, yeah," Owen agreed.

"Okay, so I'm good until after the wedding, yeah? Then, I'll do whatever I have to do," she reasoned. "Once I am Mrs. Williams, not before," she warned. Jack nodded slowly.

"Fine, call Rhys and tell him to get over here," Ianto said, placing a gentle hand over Jack's arm to tell him not to argue. Gwen placed the call while Ianto convinced Jack to go along with it.

"He'll be here as fast as he can," she said. Jack nodded and looked to Owen, who shrugged, sighing.

"Then I'm leaving before he's here," said Jack. "What? The first thing he'll do when he comes here and sees me is shout about how I could be so fucking senseless to get his fiancé pregnant, the next thing he'll do is kill me. And even if I can come back, dying is not my favourite thing to do in the early morning," He added as the others looked at his, puzzled.

"Ok, then we'll go back to The Hub, get things ready for after the wedding, and figure out how we're going to do this. You explain it to Rhys. Okay?" asked Ianto. Gwen nodded and Owen grabbed his bag.

----------------------XxX----------------------

As soon as they came into the Hub, Tosh turned from her computer. "How is she?" she asked.

"She's going ahead with the wedding," Owen replied.

"Which is fine, as long as she doesn't go into labour at the altar. Rhys might forgive her for going down the aisle pregnant, but not giving birth to a razor-toothed monster that eats half his family," Jack added.

"Could that happen?" Ianto asked.

"Well, look, the pregnancy's advanced and we're not familiar with the species," Owen replied.

"Which is why you, Owen, need to open up the guy with the teeth, make sure there's no surprises," Jack ordered. Owen nodded and went towards the Autopsy bay.

"I'm on it," he said as he left.

"Tosh, you've got an early pass to the wedding. Keep an eye on Gwen." h Tosh smiled and Jack nodded to her, turning to face Ianto.

"Ianto," he started.

"Jack," Ianto replied, perfectly straight faced.

"Gwen's gonna need a new wedding dress. Bigger," he said, and Ianto nodded, walking off. Jack knew Ianto was the best person for things like that, he had good choice in clothing.

Having set everyone to work, he went back to his office, sighing. Why couldn't one day at Torchwood be a bit normal?

----------------------XxX----------------------

Seeing that Tosh would be ready soon, Jack called up Gwen to inform her about the Japanese girl's arrival.

"Hey, Jack," she said, picking up the phone.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked, smiling. Even if a bit (fine, a bit more than a bit) problematic, this was still Gwen's wedding, one of the happiest occasions her life.

"Oh, you know. So far so good," Gwen replied with a sigh.

"Look, I just wanted to let you know Tosh will be with you anytime," he informed her and then prepared himself for her refusals.

"I don't need a babysitter," Gwen insisted, and Jack heard Rhys ask for the phone in the background.

"We don't need you at all, Jack. You've already done plenty to mess up today. Do us both a favour and keep well out of it, yeah?" Rhys said angrily.

"Yeah I hear you, Rhys. Look, still, congratulations-" but Rhys had already hung up on him. _Damn Rhys, does he still think that I'm gonna try Gwen to stop from marrying him? When will he understand? After I marry Ianto and have kids or something?_

"Hey any problems?" asked Ianto, coming in and interrupting his thoughts.

"Nah, just thinking of marrying you," replied Jack, carelessly.

"What?" Ianto's eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh, I mean I'd just called Gwen, had to talk to Rhys who still thinks that I'm going to ruin his wedding. So, I thought that maybe marrying you would convince him that I won't pin his girl."

"So, if someday you ask me to marry you, I should thank Rhys for that."

"Well no, you could first thank you mum and dad for whatever contribution they had in your good looks and coffee making skills, then your tailor for the gorgeous suits, and then maybe you could thank Rhys, and Gwen too, if it wasn't for her giving me doe-eyes, Rhys wouldn't suspect me"

"Thank you for the suggestions, Captain."

"Always a pleasure," replied Jack, smiling. The pun didn't go unnoticed by the Welshman who blushed lightly. "Anyway, you wanted something?"

"Do I need a reason to be in your office, Jack?" retorted Ianto but decided to give the reason as Jack licked his upper lip suggestively. "You want to see Gwen's new wedding dress?" He laid the catalogue before the captain.

Jack looked through all the dresses, then went back to the one Ianto had chosen.

"Nope, I like that one. Good choice," he said, nodding.

"I estimated Gwen's size from The Hub security laser scanner. As you know, my dad was a master tailor. He could size a man's inside leg measurement by his stride across the shop threshold," Ianto said.

"Ah, family eye. Remind me to test it sometime," said Jack flirtatiously.

"Well, if, ah, later on-"

"Jack!" Owen barged into the office. The two sprang apart, and Ianto looked down at the catalogue.

"Yeah, brilliant, like that one," he said quickly,trying to cover up. They knew that Owen would probably see through it and they'd end up with comments about how they should be working, not flirting.

"We've got a problem," Owen said bluntly. Jack and Ianto followed the medic to the autopsy bay, where he showed them a purplish, strange organ. "Look what our friend was hiding," he said, holding it up as it dripped purple goo.

"And that is..." Ianto trailed off expectantly.

"A proteus gland. The shape-shifting organ of a Nostrovite," Owen supplied.

"And what is that exactly?" Ianto asked.

"Trouble," Jack answered. "Big trouble. A Nostrovite is a shape-shifting carnivore with a taste for human flesh. It's intelligent, and sneaky, and, damn it I should have seen this before," he said, shaking his head.

"That's the problem with shape-shifters, you never know what you're looking at," Owen said.

"What's the big deal, it's dead," Ianto said, glancing back at the Autopsy room.

"Yeah, this one is," Owen retorted.

"Does there have to be more?" Ianto asked exasperatedly, holding it out for him. Why couldn't Owen explain the entire situation without Ianto prompting him to?

"Nostrovite mate for life, you know, like swans and penguins," Owen continued.

"Yeah, except you don't find Nostrovites on greetings cards," Jack joked as he shrugged his coat on.

"Right, and then the male Nostrovite carries the fertilized egg in a sack in his mouth and passes it onto the host with a bite," Owen carried on ignoring Jack's comment.

"Gwen," Jack said, linking the story to the situation.

"And where does the mother come in?" Ianto asked.

"Well, when she tracks down the host, and rips it open," Owen answered in a professional voice.

"That's Nostrovite childbirth, and mamma's out there right now, looking for Gwen. Come on," Jack said, putting his gun in his hastily went up the lift, out of the Tourist office and Ianto went to go get the SUV. Jack stood, waiting, and attempted to call Tosh on his Comm as Owen rushed up, his bag in his hands, and Ianto drove the SUV towards them.

"Tosh isn't responding," Jack said worriedly.

"Then let's get going," Owen finished for him, opening the back passenger door.

"Sure you're ready for this, Owen? You know what a Nostrovite can do. You think you got it covered a hundred feet away and it's already chewing on your liver," Jack warned, concern in his eyes but mirth in his voice.

"I don't need my liver. You need me, Jack," Owen argued, filling a syringe. He opened his bag, and Jack caught a glimpse of the equipment he was carrying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The singularity scalpel, where you going with that?" he asked as Owen zipped his bag.

"Okay, we need to get to Gwen before the Nostrovite does, we might not get a chance to get her back to The Hub and the Microtron weighs about two tons," Owen said frankly.

"Err, that thing kills people," Ianto reminded him.

"I saved Martha with it," Owen retorted.

"Lucky shot," Jack said.

"Listen, you'd better start trusting me, okay, I've been working on it and I think I've got it sussed. Besides with that Nostrovite around we really don't have too many options," Owen told him.

"He's got a point," Ianto supported the dead man, causing Jack look up at him.

"What is it with you? Ever since Owen died all you ever do is agree with him," he accused. Ianto rolled his eyes at him.

"My mother taught me never to speak ill of the dead, even if they still do most of the talking for themselves," Ianto said dryly with a pointed look towards Owen.

"Okay Owen, but you'd better be sure you know what you're doing," Jack warned.

As they drove towards the countryside, Jack sensed Ianto's unease. He placed a hand over the Welshman's knee and stroked softly to calm him. Ianto first glanced at Owen, who had his face turned towards the window. Then he looked at Jack who smiled at him reassuringly.

Jack glanced at his watch, hoping desperately they weren't too late, and looking at the screen to see how far away they were.

"How much further?" Owen asked.

"Few minutes," Ianto replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"What I don't understand is if people are gonna make such a big deal about getting married, why come out into the middle of nowhere, where no one can find you to do it! That to me suggests inner conflict," Jack complained.

"It's because the happy couple want everything to be perfect," Ianto said, with a pointed look at Jack.

"An alien egg in your belly, and its mother coming to rip you open. Yeah, perfect," Owen remarked sarcastically.

"Ianto, Owen, you find Tosh. I'll stop the wedding," Jack said as they ran towards the buildings.

----------------------XxX----------------------

As Jack burst in through the doors, he laughed to himself at the typical timing, a perfect cliche, the minister asks if anyone opposes the wedding and the hero strides in shouting 'Yes stop, you can't marry him, my love!'

Ignoring it all, Jack shouted "Stop! Stop it! Stop the wedding!" and ran down the aisle."Hold on"

"Jack," Gwen whispered, shaking her head slightly.

"Gwen. Believe me, I am sorry," Jack said. "But this has to stop _now_."

He heard Rhys' mother stand up and whisper , "I just knew that baby wasn't Rhys'." The captain turned around to look at her.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have better things to do than sleep with your prospective daughter-in-law. Moreover, I have a boyfriend and I could never dream of cheating on him," he said icily. "What the hell are you doing here?" Rhys whispered, with a hostile gaze.

"Jack, I told you, I am marrying Rhys," Gwen said firmly.

"Not now, you can't," Jack replied softly, regret in his eyes.

"Hang up, Jack. You've screwed things up enough between me and Gwen, you are not going to ruin our wedding," Rhys whispered furiously, holding the girl's hand tightly in his own.

"Listen, I am trying to save Gwen's life. Yours too," Jack whispered urgently.

"What's going on, Jack?" Gwen asked.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Ma and Pa Nostrovite. They hunt in pairs, but Childbirth is more of a three way," he informed the couple. "He finds and impregnates a host. She then comes in like the midwife from hell. Hanging around, watching, waiting. Until, the time is right. Then it gets messy."

"So you think it's near?" Rhys asked, now starting to trust Jack.

"She's a shape-shifter, Rhys. She could be out there making small talk with your mom and dad," Jack said, explaining to them, the seriousness of the situation. Rhys and Gwen shared uneasy looks, and Jack just kept his expression stony-faced.

"We are not stopping the wedding," Gwen said, icily.

"Gwen, there isn't a choice here," Jack declared.

"Ever since I've met you, Jack, all Rhys has had to put up with is crap. The lies, the danger, the complications. But he's stood by me. Who else would do that? Who else, would marry me, knowing I'm carrying some kind of monster inside of me?" she asked, taking a step closer to Jack, her face inches away from his. "I love him, and I'm going to marry him. Today." Jack did not step back even though his reflexes were to do so. He knew what she was planning - trying to get him either interested or jealous. However Jack wasn't giving in. She very well knew that he loved Ianto, even though he might have not said the words. Rhys stepped up beside Gwen and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, but it is my wedding too. Don't I get a say?" he asked. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a scream that rang through the building. He turned and darted out of the room, racing up the corridor towards the source of the noise. He saw an open door and one of the bridesmaids running out, screaming. He went in the room to find Ianto, Owen and Tosh with a dead body on the floor.

"Ianto, after the girl, I need this contained," he ordered, and Ianto nodded, rushing out.

"Jack!" Owen called as he knelt beside the corpse.

"I've seen the shape-shifter; it's a woman, she's in black," Tosh said.

"Jack, I'm afraid the situation is uncontained," Ianto's voice came from his Comm.

"Okay, Ianto, get to the SUV, jam the phone lines. The last thing we need is for someone to call the police, and Yan, be careful, the shape shifter's around, she's in black" he said. "Tosh, you're with me, we'll find that woman. Gwen, Owen needs to op right now," he said.

"I want Gwen safe, Jack. Now," Rhys said, panicking slightly.

"I want her safe too, Rhys, so we do what I say!" Jack shouted back at him.

"Rhys, Jack knows what he's doing, darling, okay?" Gwen told her fiancé gently.

"Look, if we run, the Nostrovite will be waiting for us. And we're running out of time!" Jack said urgently.

"What's the plan, Jack?" Gwen asked, in. Owen held up his bag.

"I've got an idea," he said quietly.

"Then I'm staying here, okay?" Rhys asked.

"Fine. Tosh, with me," Jack said, running out of the room with Tosh right behind him. They ran back towards the building where the wedding was being held, and threw the doors open. "Move!" Jack yelled. "Everyone just stay calm and do exactly as I tell you."

"Who the hell are you?" Rhys' dad asked.

"Torchwood," Jack replied shortly, and Gwen's dad looked at him incredulously.

"Gwen's Torchwood? You mean you're real?"

"Jack! There she is!" she cried, pointing to a blonde woman.

"Everybody down!" he exclaimed as the woman turned into a vicious looking monster. Jack and Tosh shot at her but the alien jumped out of the window. They chased her until they came to an open space and she was nowhere in sight.

"Damn, that thing's fast," Jack said, panting.

"She won't have gone far," Tosh said.

"Come on," Jack said, turning back.

"Jack, everything okay?" Owen asked through the Comm.

"It got away, Owen. How's the patient?" Jack asked.

"Rhys' mum is with her," the medic replied.

"Jack. That's Rhys' mother there!" Tosh called, looking over to where the wedding couple's mothers were talking.

"Come on," Jack said, as they ran back to the hotel room. They met Owen outside the door, and he silently counted. On the count of three, Jack kicked open the door, gun raised in front of him.

"Get back, you ugly bitch!" he shouted, keeping his gun trained on the woman.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, that's my mother!" Rhys yelled, face going red in anger.

"No. It's the alien," Jack told him.

"I'm not an alien!" the woman cried. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, you're good, I'll give you that," he said.

"But I'm not!" she protested.

"Yeah, and the Lone Ranger didn't have a thing with Tonto," he retorted, keeping a straight face.

"Jack, does the shape-shifter copy smells, too?" Gwen asked.

"No, just physical," Owen answered her.

"Right, well I'd recognize that bloody awful perfume anywhere, it's Brenda, Jack, it's Brenda," she assured them.

Once this was established, Rhys hit Jack in the jaw, sending him back into Owen.

"That's for calling my mother an ugly bitch!" Rhys snarled. Jack glared at him, breathing heavily.

"But if that's Rhys' mum, then who's that outside?" Tosh asked slowly. Jack, Owen and Ianto looked at each other, before all sprinting out the door.

"Move!" Jack yelled, aiming his gun at the Nostrovite.

"There she is!" Owen shouted. The alien saw them, showed its teeth and claws and grabbed Gwen's mother at the throat..

"Move! Halt!" Jack yelled to the scared onlookers.

"It's my mum, Jack. It's my mum," Gwen said.

"The bond between mother and child is a wonderful thing," the alien snarled.

"Let her go, okay?" Gwen said.

"You'll deliver my child," the alien hissed.

"No deal," Jack said.

"You don't have a say," the alien sneered, shooting him an angry look.

"Just do it, Gwen," Gwen's mum said desperately, unaware of the alien's birth procedure.

"It's okay mum, I'll make sure you're safe. You're okay, you're okay," Gwen replied calmly.

"You can't do this," Rhys whispered to his fiancé.

"My mum, Rhys," Gwen repeated

"Yeah, I know, I can't let you," he argued.

"Jack," Gwen called out.

"Rhys," snapped Jack, getting Gwen's signal. Rhys backed off as Gwen walked slowly towards the alien, holding her bouquet.

"It's okay, mum," she said under her breath.

"Gwen," her mum breathed.

"You're gonna be okay. It's okay," Gwen said. "Stay calm." Gwen carried her walk, and the alien eyed her swollen belly. The others raised their guns.

"Come to mamma!!" the Nostrovite growled, pushing Gwen's mother away. Shots rang off, coming from under the bouquet and lodging bullets into the alien's chest. Jack chased after her as her ran away but was unsuccessful, and Owen came up beside him.

"That's the kind of daughter every mother must dream of; cool as ice, and packing an automatic." He said jokingly.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Owen went with Gwen and Rhys while the others stayed to control the situation.

"Everyone, please relax, no one is gonna get hurt. For now, I want all of you to stay at one place, it's safer that way. Tosh here will guide you to a safe place. Do not panic, the situation is under control," Jack announced. "Ianto, with me, we need to get to Gwen and Owen. I'll go into the hotel through the back, you through the front, check for any suspicious person. Tosh, take them to that other building to the south of the hotel. After you're done, join us there. Get that?"

"Yes Jack," replied the other two.

Tosh parted from them and Jack and Ianto moved towards the hotel.

"Now, I'll go to the back of the hotel and you enter from here. Any suspicions, inform me immediately. Don't take unnecessary risks and -"

"Jack! I'll be fine. Don't worry."

Jack smiled at his lover and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before leaving.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack soon met up with Tosh and Ianto. and went up to Gwen's room where they saw the door wide open. Jack went in first, and saw Owen reloading his gun. He aimed it at Jack, who held his hands up.

"Whoa," Jack said, showing he meant no harm. But Owen didn't lover the gun.

"What happened?" the captain asked, eyeing the smashed chair and black blood spatters. "Put it down, Owen," Jack said, motioning to the medic's gun. But Owen did not react.

"It thought I'd gone off," he said. Sometimes, it was a really good thing that Owen was dead.

"Where are Gwen and Rhys?" Tosh asked.

"Done a runner. Listen, I emptied a clip into that thing, as did Gwen. Some mother instinct or something is making that cow unstoppable. Our guns don't work," Owen said. Jack smirked at him.

"Then I guess we're gonna need a bigger gun," he said simply, leaving the room.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"You sure you'll be fine alone? With this big gun?" Ianto asked, smirking.

"Well, I'd have asked you to come along but I'm not too keen on sharing my glory of being the dashing hero saving the damsel in distress," replied Jack as he winked at his lover.

"I've heard that the hero always gets the girl."

"Who knows what might happen in the future?" said Jack, teasing the Welshman. "Get the guests ready and save me seat," he added with a smile.

----------------------XxX----------------------

When he entered the barn, he was greeted by the sight of Rhys holding a chainsaw, about to hit the alien with it while Gwen lay on the hay, with a flat stomach. He shot the gun immediately, before any of them noticed his presence, thus succeeding in shocking Rhys when black goo spluttered from the alien's body onto his shirt.

"How's that for a shape-shift?" Jack said with a satisfied smirk as the other two stared at him, their mouths open and faces amazed (more like shocked)

"Jack," Gwen said softly as walked past Rhys.

"That whole evil, dead thing looks pretty good on you," he commented causing Rhys let out a weak laugh. The man was still under the aftereffects of the what had happened. Jack walked over to Gwen and picked her up, grinning at her.

"You okay?" he asked. She laughed and he pat her on the side, moving to put her down next to Rhys. "And," he said as took one of Rhys' hands and placed Gwen's hand on it. "The hero always gets the girl." He smiled with a far off look as he patted their clasped hands. Rhys grinned. The look on Gwen's face was priceless according to the Captain. _After all that happened today, she still would say yes if I asked? God! _

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack couldn't believe when Gwen doe-eyed him even through her vows but he couldn't care less at the moment. He was sitting next to the man he loved the most, their hands intertwined. He couldn't care less.

"You know I'm starting to like the idea of a Torchwood wedding," Jack said. "I'd love to have one," he added as Ianto continued to stare at him incredulously.

"Is that a proposal?" Ianto asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not yet, but maybe sometime later," Jack said cryptically.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Tosh, care to see a dead man dance?" Owen asked holding his hand out to the Japanese girl. Jack watched with a smile as he saw the two move to the dance floor. He glanced at the pretty Welshman sitting next to him, a glass of wine in his hand. Jack felt his breath hitch when he saw the movement of the Welshman's Adam's apple as he swallowed the drink.

Ianto sensed Jack's eyes on him. Strange how Jack could give him butterflies in the stomach by just that look, even after they'd been together for so long. He set down the glass on the table and looked at his lover. With a soft smile gracing his lips, the immortal got up and formally extended his hand towards Ianto.

"May I?"

Ianto smiled shyly as he took the older man's hand and walked to the dance floor.

Jack pulled Ianto close and placed a hand on the other man's waist while he intertwined his other hand with the Welshman's. Slowly, they swayed to the rhythm, feeling each other's presence, forgetting everything else. Ianto leaned into Jack's embrace as the captain pulled him even closer.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered and the warm breath against his earlobe made the Welshman shiver.

"Hmm.." he mumbled into Jack's shoulder.

"Remember when I was talking of weddings and you asked if I was proposing?"

"Yeah and you said not yet but maybe later."

"Right. And I think it's time now." Before Ianto's mind could register the words, Jack pulled away from the younger man, knelt down on one knee and pulled out a little black velvet box from his pocket. "Ianto Jones, since the day we first met, you've been an enigma for me. You made me feel things that I never had felt in my infinite lifetimes. You saw beyond my cover of a dashing hero and a lecherous pervert," Jack smirked. "You saw in me, just Jack, not the Captain Jack Harkness. I know I have been a jerk, I left you without a word, I know how much it hurt you. But you forgave me. No matter what, you were always there with me, earlier as a friend, then as a lover. But today, Ianto, I ask you, will you be there for me in the future, as my husband." Jack paused, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Will you marry me Ianto?" He flipped open the little box to reveal a simple platinum band, with the letters 'J' and 'I' engraved on it such that the letters intertwined with each other.

"Yes, Jack! Of course I will!" replied Ianto, the smile on his face could have lighted up the entire world. Jack stood up and put the ring around his lover's finger as the hall burst into an applause, with a few cat-calls and wolf-whistles (mainly from Owen).

"I'm so happy for you too! Congrats!" exclaimed Tosh as Jack and Ianto joined her, Owen, Rhys and Gwen on a table. The others too congratulated the two.

"What's up with everyone? Why're they all _sleeping_?" asked Gwen.

"That's the funny thing when you mix level six Retcon with champagne. Really makes the party go with a 'shwing', then you fall asleep," replied Jack, matter-of-factly.

"You Retconned our families?" Gwen asked, shocked. Jack feigned mock-shame, placing a hand over his mouth. "I guess it's for the best," she added as they all laughed."I don't want my mam remembering what happened to her today"

"Maybe the happy couple should neither," said Jack, pushing two champagne glasses towards Gwen and Rhys.

"No. There'll be no secrets in our marriage," replied Gwen and Rhys snorted. The others managed to keep a straight face.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"That's what I love about Torchwood," Ianto said as he and Jack cleared the tables. "By day, chasing the scum of the universe. Come midnight, you're the wedding fairy." Jack laughed softly and put his arms around Ianto. "Don't worry, we'll make Gwen do this at our wedding"

"Oh please, I would rather have a quiet wedding, minus any aliens."

"As you wish, love. I'll try to keep the _scum of the universe_ away"

"Aye, stop that and help us with the cleaning. Technically, I'm dead so I'm not the one supposed to be doing this stuff," scowled Owen, even though on the inside he was more than happy for the two.

"Actually Owen, since you're dead, you won't get tired and you don't need any sleep, so logically, you're the only one who should be doing it," Jack retorted with a smirk.

----------------------XxX----------------------

It wasn't until another three hours that the team returned to the city. Ianto suggested that Jack stay at his apartment to which the Captain readily agreed. They both undressed quickly and lay in bed, just holding each other.

"Goodnight Jack."

"'Night Yan." Jack pressed a small kiss on his already asleep fiancé's forehead before falling into a blissful sleep himself.

**A/N:** I hope I didn't mess things too much by adding the proposal but I just couldn't resist it.

Following this will be Adrift, though I might change my mind and do From Out Of The Rain. I really want to do a scene of Jack comforting Ianto, after all he looks really upset as they could save only one life. So, if I can work out the entire episode, I'll put it up, else it's Adrift.

Also, I'll try to post it within three or four days but if I'm unable to, then it will be posted in April as I've got my final exams starting on the 3rd. Wow! That's gonna be the end of school!!

Thanks to all those who reviewed and those who helped with the corrections. Sorry guys but I really do not have time to acknowledge individual reviews this time but still I am really grateful to all of you. I'm not writing this on my cellphone (which does not have internet) so I will just make two replies though I do not remember who posted the review. Firstly, that link for the transcripts didn't work for me but I'll try and find another one. Nextly, I download the videos from youtube only. My torrent's been giving me hell of a time since last two months. And as you guys must have guessed, I wasn't able to download Reset. Though it's not much of a problem as the only good scene there was the UNIT cap thing (I love that far-off look in Gareth's eyes when he says 'yeah').

See you soon. Please review, all constructive criticism, suggestions and praise are welcome. Also, wish me luck for the exams. Hope I'll survive without fanfiction for a month :-(


	8. 10 From Out Of The Rain

**A/N: **Hey everyone!! I'm so very sorry for the more than expectable delay... Here's From Out Of The Rain (eps 10) for you....

"Tosh? I heard this sound," Jack said as he sauntered towards Toshiko who was looking at her computer screen. "An old sound, like a pipe organ. Did you hear it?"

"No"

"Is there a circus in town or a travelling fair or something like that?"

"On a night like this? They'd be wasting there time"

"Where's Ianto? He would know."

"He's gone to the cinema with Gwen and Owen, some kind of opening night he wanted to check out," replied Tosh, continuing with her work. "The building's got a record of rift activities but it's been quiet for years so..." she trailed off as she realized that Jack was no longer there.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Come on," sighed Gwen as she got up from her seat.

"Let's go," prompted Owen.

"Yes," seconded the ex-cop. "You coming?"

Ianto just lifted his index finger in response to indicate that he'd be with them in a minute. Ianto stood up and looked around, confused, in the theatre as he saw people running out. The theatre was now empty. That's when he felt two shadows pass him by in utter haste. He turned around 360 degrees but saw no one. No more people, no more shadows.

A few moments later, Ianto was still standing in the centre of the theatre with his eyes fixated on the screen. He sensed someone enter the hall but he did not need to turn around to know that it was Jack. The immortal walked upto his fiancé and stood behind him, close enough to feel his body heat but not to touch.

"When the film stopped, these shadows went past me," Ianto said softly.

"What kind of shadows?"

"Don't know. Wasn't clear," the archivist replied, still in a daze. After a pause he added, "Something else, you appeared on the screen. Large as life."

"What was I doing?"

"You were... on some sort of stage... in front of a big tent... You seemed to be a part of the travelling show."

"I heard it, heard its music," Jack said, smiling slightly."Just a snatch of it."

"That film was beautiful, all those acts, performing for us, part of history, trapped on the film forever"

"Their days were numbered, cinema may have saved the images but it finished off the travelling shows," the Captain chuckled bitterly. "Killed them."

He wound his arms around the younger man, the Captain's chest pressed flush against his lover's back as Ianto leaned back into the embrace.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"So you say the projector went haywire?" asked Jack. He and Ianto had come up to the projector room to talk to Jonathan, the guy handling the projector while Gwen and Owen stayed back, talking to the other visitors.

"Yeah, even when the main was switched off, it still kept playing those film clips, it's like it had a mind of his own," the boy said.

Jack nodded while Ianto switched on the projector.

"Working now," the archivist commented.

"I know!" said Jonathan, bewildered by the day's events.

"So where did you get these?" asked the Captain pointing to the records.

"From the basement here. I've been compiling all the old footage of the Hope Street and the Electro for the opening night but the circus clips weren't on it, I swear."

"So the film that was shown wasn't meant to be here?"

"No, and that's what's scary. It kinda played on itself, like it wanted to be seen." The young boy knew that these two men would surely be thinking him to be a fool, as if he was telling some camp site horror story.

"Like something wanted to get through?" suggested the Captain.

"Yeah." Maybe the truth wasn't that spooky. The way he asked made the boy feel that he wasn't being treated as just an improvising teen. Gaining confidence, he offered more details. "There was this sound, like old fashioned music, played on an organ or something." Jack and Ianto shared a worried knowing look. "And there was a face, looking out at me, and there was this smell like Bromine or Iodine"

"Like the film itself," prompted Ianto.

"Yeah."

Ianto took out the film that had been played that evening from the projector as Jack heard Toshiko's voice through the comms.

"Jack, the system's behaving very oddly. And I heard the sound you mentioned. That fairground sound?"

"Can you trace the source?"

"No, but there was a peak in Rift activity at the Electro then nothing! Plus I'm recording unusual Rift traces nearby"

"Where?" he asked, a slight worry showing on his face.

"Chain Lane, runs parallel to Hope Street. Sending the co-ordinates now," Tosh informed.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"What is it?" asked Jack as he, Ianto, Owen and Gwen surrounded the attacked girl.

"She's got a heart beat but she isn't breathing, shouldn't really be alive," Owen answered.

"Like Owen," Ianto added cheekily.

"Oi! I've got no heartbeat. But I've got my body water," the medic retorted. "Look at her mouth," he then said, seriously. "She's got no saliva, and look, her lips are cracked. Dry as a bone. We need to get her to the hospital."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"There's been another one," said Ianto as he entered the ward where Owen and Jack were discussing the dehydrated girl. The archivist was followed by the hospital staff pushing in a stretcher with an unconscious woman lying on it.

"Who's she?" asked Jack as Owen gave the victim a once over.

"We don't know. The paramedics found her, freaked them out. Lying in an open doorway, looking like this," the nurse answered.

"Where was this?" Owen inquired.

"Corner at Hope Street."

Jack too gave the woman a quick check. "Same. Heartbeat and no breath"

"Her mouth's been drained of moisture," the Torchwood doctor added as he shared a worried look with Jack and Ianto.

"Let's get back to the hub and see if Tosh's got something. Also, we need to play that tape and check if something unusual comes up."

----------------------XxX----------------------

The team settled down as Toshiko set the projector and played the tape.

"Next time we watch a movie, I want to be alone with you," Jack whispered to Ianto as he took his fiancé's hand in his own.

"Fat chance. If you want that kind of a date, I'd suggest you change your job. And for now, shut up and watch carefully."

"Yes sir," replied Jack as he turned back to the film. "I knew those two, they argued day and night," he informed the team, as he saw a familiar pair on the screen. Tosh looked at him, still unused to his long lifetime, but more surprised at the fact that Jack was sharing something about his past.

"That _is _you," Owen said, incredulously as Jack appeared on the screen. "Ok, now I've seen everything."

"Told you so," retorted Ianto.

"You did stand up," commented Gwen.

"I never did stand up," cleared Jack.

"All right then, a song and dance?"

"I was sensational."

"I don't believe this Jack. What were you doing there?" asked Toshiko.

"He's a part of this freak show," offered Owen.

"Ah, some things never change," Jack chuckled.

"Are you being rude about me? Look at the state of them," the medic said, defending himself.

"I do love his leotard," commented Gwen.

The image of the circus group waving to the camera appears on the screen and Jack's face turned serious again

.

"They're night travellers," he said.

"The what?" Tosh asked.

"Tosh, play that back," he ordered, not answering her question.

"So they did exist," he said, more to himself than to his team.

"Did you work with these people?" inquired Toshiko.

"No, I didn't work with them. I never knew anyone who did. They only performed in the dead of the night. Anyway, it was just a tale that was around at that time, a ghost story. They came from out of the rain. That's how people described them."

Jack walked out to the main hub, followed by Owen and Gwen, to check out some files.

"Tosh, can you run this frame by frame?" requested Ianto as he stood, arms crossed, a bit unsure, as if there was something prodding in the back of his mind.

"Sure. What are you looking for?"

"Not sure. Something's wrong, something's missing."

After running the film again and again, he finally got it.

"Jack!" he called out. "This film, it's not the same one we saw at the cinema," he explained, pointing at the filmroll, as Jack, Owen and Gwen came back.

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Gwen. "It's the same one."

"No, things are different. Tosh?"

At his gesture, Toshiko played the film again, at a slower pace this time.

"Easy to mess up at first, but after watching it a few times I realized. Just there, there was a woman in front of the water tank," he said, pointing at the screen.

"Yes, there was Ianto, you're right," Gwen agreed.

"Yeah, I remember her, wearing almost nothing," commented Owen

"And there was a man with a top hat, like an MC" the Welshwoman said as the scene changed.

"Yeah. He was reaching down to the audience," Owen added.

"Are you sure you brought the right film back?" asked Gwen.

"Positive," replied the confident Captain.

"So, what are we saying? That two people from the film have decided to go AWOL?" Tosh said, incredulously.

"Yeah, like you said, trapped in film forever," Jack said to Ianto, who nodded in response. "When they opened the cinema, they gave them a chance. When that kid ran the film, they gave them a way to escape"

"So, they've become physical, they've escaped the film?" Ianto speculated as he walked towards his lover.

"Hmm.." the immortal nodded. "We need to find more about the havoc they've caused in the past, we need evidence, if possible witnesses. Owen, Gwen, check the archived records. Go as far back as you can. Toshiko, keep checking for sightings, there must be a way of tracing them. Ianto, with me, I need your local knowledge."

The softening of his tone in the last sentence did not go unnoticed by Gwen. "Oh! Is that what you're calling it these days," she snorted.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto came to the Boardroom to find Jack seated, looking at the city map on the screen. He took a seat next to the Captain.

"So two people who should have been dead for years... What kind of creatures are they?" asked the Welshman as he tried to focus on the problem at hand rather than at the fact that Jack was looking absolutely sizzling in the waistcoat, with his shirt sleeves rolled up and a bang of hair falling on his forehead.

"No one ever knew the Night Travellers were coming, they just appeared from nowhere. Not like the team I was with. We'd send out fliers, bang drums, blow whistles." Jack let out a weak chuckle.

From the look on Jack's face, Ianto knew what was coming. Another part of Jack's past, another part of the immortal himself, was about to be bared in front of him. Something Jack never talked of in front of anyone but Ianto. Jokes and sexual escapades he could share, but not anything else, not anything that gave them an insight of Jack, rather than Captain Jack Harkness. For the immortal, telling a story from his past made him feel more naked and vulnerable than stripping in front of a crowd (which used to be his favourite activity at some time). Ianto hoped that Jack wasn't telling him just because of the situation. He glanced at his fiancé with the question in his eyes and placed his hand over the immortal's.

Jack nodded softly before continuing. "Ours was a small company. Working in the UK, trying to find paying customers. I was sent to investigate rumours about the Night Travellers."

"By who?"

"Long story," the Captain shrugged. "So, I joined a travelling show. I was billed as the 'Man Who Cannot Die'"

"Ah," Ianto smiled and rolled his eyes.

"The Night Travellers always found an audience. They knew where to look." Jack took a deep breath to compose himself before switching to the professional mode. "How many old cinemas are there in Cardiff?"

"Most of them have been pulled down," Ianto answered, pointing the locations on the digital screen.

"And the ones that are left?"

"Converted." To illustrate the point, Ianto pointed at a location on the map. "This one's a pub. Four-pint jugs for a fiver and girls in free before 11."

Bringing the pointer to the Electro, he informed, "So the Electro is the only one left."

"Could the Night Travellers have performed there?"

"Possibly," replied the Welshman as he paced around.

"If cinema killed the travelling shows, maybe this is their way of fighting back. Their only chance to escape before every old movie theatre and piece of film has gone," he sighed. "What better way to get revenge?"

"They were left forgotten, on pieces of films."

"And now they need a new audience," Jack grimaced.

"We'll stop them," Ianto reassured his Captain, squeezing the other man's shoulder.

"Yeah." Jack smiled. He'd spent entire lifetimes taking care of others. Finally, there was someone to care for him as well.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"What is it Tosh?" asked Jack as he and Ianto came in to see the girl confused.

She was registering the sea," Gwen answered for Toshiko.

"In the middle of the town," added Owen when the other two men raised their eyebrows.

"It's gone now. I was getting the sound of waves, sea gulls," Tosh explained. "I could almost smell the ozone!"

"No more sightings?"

"No"

"What the hell are they up to?" Jack wondered aloud.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"They came from out of the rain, at night. Came to the village," said Christina as Jack and Ianto wheeled her around in Providence Park, to get to a bench.

"How old were you at that time?" asked Ianto.

"I was just a child. Five I think, or six," the old lady answered. "Are you visiting someone?"

"Christina, we've come to see you," Jack replied with his most charming smile.

"No one comes to see me."

Jack laughed and placed a hand on hers but his smile faded on seeing the strange expression on her face.

"Your eyes are older than your face," she said.

Jack shared a worried look with Ianto but almost immediately, faked a normal smile. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes, it means you don't belong. It means you're from.. nowhere."

Ianto held Jack's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. He hoped that Christina's statement was worth it.

Jack nodded at him and smiled tightly. Even though he knew that already, it still hurt to hear someone say it aloud. He took a deep breath and leaned forward.

"Christina, tell us about them, the people who came out of the rain," asked the Captain.

"There was music, hurdy gurdy music," she told them. Ianto smiled at her words. "Acrobats, and the man with fire in his hands."

"Who else was there?"

"A man in dark clothes and... a woman, a beautiful young woman in a silvery costume. She seemed to glisten."

Ianto's face was coloured by horror as the lady described the two people missing from the film.

"They touched you I can sense it," she said to Ianto. "They touched you, they passed you by."

"Those shadows," Ianto murmured to himself as Jack mirrored the archivist's actions from a few minutes ago, trying to ease out the discomfort the young man was feeling.

"Tell us about the man Christina," the Welshman asked out loud.

"Oh, he spoke to me, he asked if I would like to join the travelling show. He took out a kind of flask from his pocket, it.. it was polished like silver. I asked him his name. I never forgot it, never shall. He said he was the ghost maker. He wanted to take my breath and put it in his flask. He said I could travel with the circus. I would be in his audience forever. I turned and ran away as fast as I could. People went missing from the village that night... my mother... my father."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"She's right," Jack said sadly as they drove back to the hub. He withdrew a deep breath before continuing. "I don't belong, not in any time, not in anyplace.."

"Maybe," Ianto said as he placed a hand on the Captain's knee, keeping his eyes on the road. "Maybe you don't belong in any time or place. But Jack, what I know is that you do belong with me, you always will." He squeezed his fiancé's thigh and gave him a gentle smile.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Yeah, this local paper, didn't take it seriously. Uh ... Hunstanton

Chronicle, March 1911," Owen read from a copy of the article. "Police and doctors were left both amused and baffled when Mr. Alfred Mace insisted that his dead wife could be brought back to life providing a certain flask could be found." He reckoned that his wife's last breath had been taken and put in a

flask.

"A silver flask," Jack offered.

"And the last breath of each victim," Ianto added.

"So that's how he makes his ghosts"

"So if we find the flask ...," the medic suggested.

"We can save them," finished Jack.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"If they were trapped on film before..." Jack contemplated.

"They can be got rid of in the same way," offered Ianto.

"Let's suppose they're made of camphor and nitrate, made of shadows, made of

light. Just enough light."

"We film them. Capture them in that ..."

"Then expose the film to as much light as possible."

"Of course. We'd blank them out, we'd lose them," Ianto finished, triumphantly.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"The flask! He's got it!" cried out Ianto as he and Gwen chased the ghostmaker.

Gwen rushed to get the flask but the Ghostmaker turned and grabbed the girl. He pulled the flask away from her and pushed her down to the floor. In the meanwhile, Ianto ran forward and snatched the flask from the Ghostmaker.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Quick! We could lose them forever!" Jack shouted. He had captured the ghosts on the film but before that, the Ghostmaker had managed to open the flask. Ianto caught the flask and covered the top with the palm of his hand.

"One. I think we saved just one," he said as he held the flask close to his ear.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"There was nothing we could do. They all died so suddenly. Except this

poor little soul," the nurse explained as she led Jack and Ianto through the hospital corridors. "I suppose he'll be next to go." She looked at the young boy sadly.

Jack stepped up to the bed and felt for the little boy's pulse.

"What are you doing?" the nursed asked, alarmed.

"I need your help."

"What is that thing?" she pointed to the flask.

"Please. Just trust me. Give me a hand," Jack requested.

He lifted the boy onto his lap and held him. He then uncapped the flask and placed his thumb over the lip of the flask to prevent anything from escaping.

"What's in there?"

"Something that belongs to him. His last breath ... his life."

The little boy came alive gasping for breath

"It worked," Ianto said with tears in his eyes.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto stared at the flask in his hand. His face was coloured with sadness and a little guilt. He was putting it away in the locker when two arms snaked around his waist. Jack stood behind him, the captain's chest pressed against Ianto's back and his chin resting on the Welshman's shoulder.

"Just one life..." Ianto whispered.

"One life, that might change a million lives in the future..."

"He's just a little child! He'll be all alone in the world!"

"No, he won't. I know a friend who's wanted a kid for a while. She's agreed to raise him. And then, he can also have uncle Jack and uncle Ianto. What do you think?"

"Ianto turned around in the embrace and kissed Jack's cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too"

----------------------XxX----------------------

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? Do let me know...I'm presently working on a rewrite of Meat and probably will do Adrift along with it.. And I promise it won't take this long...see you soon..


	9. 11 Adrift

A/N: Hey everyone! Here's Adrift for you you guys enjoy it.

Just a little warning - there are certain scenes of sexual nature in this chapter, though there's nothing graphic.

Read, enjoy and review :)

"I wanna talk about this kid. Jonah," Andy told Gwen.

"Teenagers go missing all the time. I mean, why is this one so special?" she asked.

"I was the first one here. Sat with his mum all night and all the next day. Every time I tell her we've got nothing new, I see a bit of her die."

"Anything strange about the case?"

"Like you don't know," countered PC Andy. Andy walked back to the police car and played the CCTV footage of the incident.

"What just happened?" asked Gwen, unable to believe her eyes.

"Exactly. The camera records one frame every six seconds."

"He could've done a lot in six seconds, jumped over the side, hidden somewhere ..."

"No, he's looking at something. Look, something's glowing, just out of the camera's line of sight. Like a flare, it's not there in the previous frame... or the next."

"Could be one of the lights on the Barrage."

"All right, stop lying. You know what happened here. Why aren't you telling me?" Andy finally asked.

"What are you talking about, Andy?"

"Right... 45 minutes later..." He forwarded the footage to show a black SUV stop at the barrage and Jack stepping out. "What's your mate Mulder doing there?"

"Jack?" she asked incredulously.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"No recognizable rift activity around the Barrage on that date," Tosh told Gwen.

"What about if you tried...?"

"I ran checks for three months either side. Then extended the radius by a mile and checked again. Still nothing."

"OK. Thanks."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Well, _sir_, I think we should have enough time. Tosh's working on a particularly complex equation, Owen is in the autopsy bay and Gwen's gone to meet Andy," said Ianto as he straddled Jack's lap and started unbuckling the immortal's belt.

"I like the way you think Ianto Jones," smirked Jack as he kissed the Welshman, who was now his husband. _Husband_, Jack thought and smiled, love the sound of it. His mind drifted to the small ceremony they'd had four days back with the Torchwood members Jack's daughter and Ianto's sister.

"Jack? Jaaaaack?"

"Oh sorry, miles away," Jack smiled.

"Should I be hurt that I'm here, sitting in my husband's lap, trying to give him a mind blowing blowjob and he's thinking of God knows who?" Ianto asked mischievously.

"Hey! I was just thinking that we should go out somewhere, I mean Owen can handle the team for a few days while we go on a vacation or something, ya know..." Jack suggested nervously, chiding himself in his mind for living for so long and yet being unable to ask his husband to go on a honeymoon.

"Of course love. Maybe in a day or two. But for now," Ianto replied, punctuating his words with a passionate kiss.

He then slid down to the floor, settled on his knees and pulled down Jack's pants and boxers to reveal his half-erect cock.

Jack moaned as Ianto took whole of his length into his mouth. A few strokes of Ianto's tongue and Jack's cock was already leaking precum.

The Welshman hummed and the vibrations in his vocal chords traveled all the way through Jack's body. The Captain's head rolled back. "Yan - I'm gonna -ah- cum- " he panted.

Ianto hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. "Ianto!" Jack cried as he came.

The archivist swallowed all that he was offered and got up.

"How about I help you now?" Jack smirked. However, the favour was avoided by the blazing of alarms of the cog door.

"Later," Ianto said as he placed a small kiss at Jack's cheek and went down.

When Gwen came to Jack's office, he was threading the belt through

"Jack, I met Andy today, he was telling me about this boy. He's been missing and at the time of disappearance, the CCTV footage shoes a bright glow," she started without any prologue.

"When did you say this was?"

"About seven months back. Were you on the Barrage that night?"

"They have this cute little coffee shack. I sometimes stop by there."

"A boy went missing. Just under an hour before you were there."

"OK," Jack said indifferently.

"Jonah Bevan, 15 years old. I thought maybe you were out there because of him," she prompted.

"Maybe if we'd registered rift activity"

"No. I just checked with Tosh. It was all clear."

"Sorry. Can't help. Do you want me to look into it for you?" he asked, hoping Gwen would drop it.

"No, it's fine. So it was just a coincidence then?"

"Guess so. Gotta run. Weevil hunting with Ianto," he said gleefully.

_As if he needs an excuse now_, Gwen thought scornfully. _For god's sake, he's fucking married the teaboy!_

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Hah! I feel as if the weevils are getting heavier day by day!" complained Ianto as he and Jack carried the unconscious weevil and put it in the boot.

"So what do we name her?" Ianto wondered.

"How about Gwen?"

"Jack!"

"No really. Yan, she's too curious for her own good. She wanted to talk about Jonah's case. Spotted me there, stringed up things. I said it might be a coincidence but I don't think she's gonna give up."

"Maybe you should tell her," Ianto suggested.

"What? About Flat Holm? Yan, she's too emotional, you know that. And it'll just make her believe that everything related to the rift, everything alien, is bad."

"No, it won't. It'll just make her realize that somethings are not under our control, sometimes we have to let things be," Ianto said. "..._And _that when you tell he to leave something alone, she should listen to you," he added with a smile. Jack smiled back but said nothing.

"Wanna make out in the back seat?" Ianto suggested to lighten the mood.

"You bet!"

----------------------XxX---------------------

"Hey, what have you got?" Gwen asked Tosh.

"It's barely a blip on the system. So insignificant, I've been ignoring it. But when I looked closer... This is what we recognize as standard rift activity. But what I've discovered is a negative rift spike that occurred at the time you're querying. Now, we've always assumed that these readings were residual rift flares. Like an aftershock. But, because this one coincided with Jonah's disappearance, I think we've been misinterpreting."

"OK, so?"

"So, we've always believed that things can only come through the rift one way. What if we're wrong? What if the rift doesn't just leave stuff behind? What if it also takes?"

"Who else have you told about this?" Gwen inquired.

"No-one. I called you as soon as I realized. But It could be a coincidence, or an anomaly. I can't be sure unless I can cross-reference it with other examples."

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Cardiff has an epidemic of missing persons, totally out of kilter with any other comparable city. And it's all down to the rift," Gwen explained at the team meeting.

"Are you sure they aren't just normal missing persons? People do go missing for other reasons," Ianto offered.

"No. Toshiko cross-referenced the locations with the rift spikes. The people we've identified here are definitely victims of the rift."

"What do we think happens to them?" asked Owen.

"Scattered through time and space, I guess," Jack suggested.

"Cheery thought, thank you," Owen said sarcastically;

"This is good work. But I don't know what you want us to do," Jack asked Gwen.

"We find a way to prevent it."

"Toshiko, can we predict when the spikes are gonna happen?" asked the Captain.

"Err, No. And they're gone in a matter of seconds."

"Then I don't know how we combat them."

"Jack, we have a duty here. These people are victims of the rift. If they'd been attacked by a Weevil..." Gwen started.

"Weevils We can catch. If they're victims, we fix their wounds, but this, we don't know when it's gonna happen, we don't know where they end up. Seriously, Gwen. Practically, tell me what we should do."

" We help those left behind," the Welshwoman replied promptly.

"It's nothing to do with us. Move on."

"Jack, you should see these people..."

"Some things we can't fix."

"So we don't even try?" she asked incredulously.

"Look, Jack's right. They need counseling. Support. That is not us," Owen supported his boss.

"Ah, OK, is that what you all think? We are the only ones who know the truth. We can help them. We don't have to be this hard. It's not a badge of honour..."

"Close this down," Jack said as he walked away.

"Jack!" Gwen cried.

"I'll talk to him," Ianto said, gesturing her to stop as she started after the immortal. _You'll only make it worse_.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"She'll hate me if I tell her," Jack suddenly said as they stood outside the conference room.

"No, she won't hate you. Even if you commit genocide, she'll still worship you," Ianto said cheekily.

"Hey I'm serious!"

"Okay, but really she won't hate you. When you told _me _about it, Jack, I saw the hero in you that day. I felt a different kind of respect for you. Trust me, she'll take it fine," Ianto reassured him. "But yeah, I would say that you still tell her to leave it alone, so that she can learn her lesson."

"Then how..."

"Leave that to me," Ianto said, taking Jack's hand into his.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"I've placed a GPS at her desk," Ianto informed Jack.

"Oh, you sure she should know?"

"Jack, we both know Gwen, she'll not leave this until she finds out the truth. If we keep it from her, she'll keep trying to figure it out and that will affect her efficiency in other missions. So, it's better to have her save the energy," Ianto reasoned. "By the way, if she's going, you'll need to be at the island as well."

"Yeah, I know."

"Would you like me to come along?" asked Ianto, knowing that Jack was still unsure about it.

"You will?" The Welshman smiled as he saw the immortal's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"I will. But if you don't get started with our game, I might change my mind," Ianto smirked.

"Ah, naked hide and seek, my favourite!"

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack pulled Ianto close, relishing the feel of skin against skin. His lips found Ianto's as his hands roamed all over the Welshman's body. Their erections brushed against each other and the two groaned through the kiss.

"Jack, I - " Gwen started as she entered the hothouse. "Oh, God! I'm sorry." She walked out laughing, leaving behind a grinning Jack and embarrassed Ianto.

Ianto quickly grabbed on his clothes and got dressed before following Gwen out.

"Err - " Ianto muttered as he came out, still pulling his shirt on.

"Ianto, I'm sorry, I didn't realise," Gwen apologized.

"It doesn't matter," he said matter-of-factly.

"And I wouldn't have come in if I'd known -"

"Always room for one more," Jack replied, coming out with an unbuttoned shirt (and looking sizzling, Ianto prompted to the author) "We could've used you an hour ago for naked hide-and-seek," he added, clearly not meaning it.

"He cheats. He always cheats." The Welshman smiled as he relived the moments when Jack _cheated_.

"Was there something you wanted?" Jack asked.

"Jonah Bevan. The missing boy. I'll make it my own special project, my responsibility, nothing to do with anyone else. I'm not letting it go," Gwen answered him.

"No," the Captain said curtly.

"What?"

"I don't know how I can be any clearer," Jack replied coldly.

"Oh, well... Tosh has her projects, so does Ianto. Why can't I?"

"Leave it alone."

"I can't," Gwen asserted. The two stared at each other but then Jack just turned attention to Ianto, deciding to ignore the Welshwoman.

"Coming back in? Work to do," he said before going back into the hothouse.

"Yup," came the instant reply.

"Jack! We're not finished!" Gwen shouted after the Captain.

"Yes, we are," said Jack, closing the door behind him.

"Err... There's a package on your desk," Ianto informed Gwen before going back to the naked Jack waiting for him inside.

The Welshman cupped Jack's face in his hands and gave him a reassuring kiss.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Are you all right?" Helen asked Gwen as she guided her through the Flat Holm facility.

"Oh, my God... They're here. What are you doing to them? What's going on here? Tell me!" shouted Gwen. Jack and Ianto came up to the two women.

"I'll take it from here, Helen. " he told the caretaker..

"What are you doing? Ianto, You knew this too and -" asked Gwen.

"I can explain," Jack said as he walked forward.

"Nooo, no, no, no. You stay away from me!"

"Gwen Let's go outside and talk," Ianto suggested but Gwen wasn't having any of this.

"These are the people taken by the rift! What are they doing here? What have you done?"

"Gwen, listen to me," Jack said.

"He's here. He's been here all along," said the Welshwoman as she saw the sign saying 'Jonah's room'.

"It's not that simple, Gwen, just listen to us, " tried Ianto, in vain.

"Open it," Gwen ordered.

Jack tried talking sense into her but she did not listen. He felt Ianto's hand on his arm. The Welshman nodded sadly as the immortal turned to look at him.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"When I took over Torchwood, there were two, just like Jonah. Ravaged from falling through the rift. Being kept in the vaults, neglected. I wanted them looked after. I set this place up. Told the staff these were experiments that had gone wrong," Jack explained to Gwen as they sat outside on a dock while Ianto went to talk to Helen about the occupants of the caretaking facility.

"How many are there?" asked Gwen.

"Seventeen, last count. It's increased over the last year. Like the rift is trying to correct its mistakes."

" But not all the missing return."

"No," Jack replied sadly.

"You can't keep them hidden. They have families who deserve to know."

"Gwen, they're sick. In ways you could never imagine. We can't fix them. We just care for them," he tried to convince her. Why couldn't Gwen be like Ianto? Why couldn't she accept that there were things that were out of their control? Jack remembered the time when he'd brought Ianto here, not because the Welshman had been snoopy like Gwen but because Jack had wanted to share it with him. He'd known Ianto would understand and he'd been right. A few minutes after meeting Helen and the victims, Ianto had sat with Helen making a list of all the things that were needed. He even made sure that Jack didn't have to visit much too often, knowing how much this disturbed the immortal. And even when Jack did visit, the archivist made it a point to accompany him. Why couldn't Gwen take a leaf from his book?

"Jonah's asked me to bring Nikki here."

"No," Jack instantly said. Didn't she see the despair that hung around here? How could a mother see her son like this?

" She has a right to know."

"No way Gwen, she can't know."

"She said not knowing is the worst part," Gwen insisted.

"How are you going to tell her her child has aged 40 years in the last seven months? That he's scarred, that he cannot look after himself?"

"We don't have the right to hide it from her!"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"She'll go home, have some good time with Rhys, she'll be okay," Ianto reassured Jack.

"I know but Nikki?"

"She's a strong woman, she'll cope. I'll go talk to her after a day or two."

"But -"

"Hey, there are things we can't change, that's what you always say, don't you? There was no way you could have stopped Gwen from bringing Nikki there, no matter how hard you tried. Jack, there will always be grief in the world, you can't relieve everyone. But at least we try to help those that we can. We can't control the Rift, we can't control who the Rift takes, where it takes them, when does it return them, but when they do come back, we can take care of them, we can look after them, which we do. There's nothing more that we can do, Jack," he said, hugging Jack.

His husband did not reply. Instead he buried his head in Ianto's shoulder.

* * *

A/N: A big thanks to all the readers, reviewers and people who put this on alert/favourite.

To _SiriusWatty_1_: Thanks a lot for taking time to review and pointing out the mistakes. I really appreciate that.


	10. 12 Fragments

A/N: Hey everyone. Here's Fragments for you you'll like it.

I think I'll be doing the previous episodes now. (I'm trying to delay watching Exit Wounds again) Also, since I've completed my other story, Paradise Lost, i'll be accepting requests/prompts/challenges as well (anything except Gwack) so, if you have something in mind, post it in a review or shot me a message.

On with the story now....

"Gwen, we've texted you the location, we're querying four or five signs of life, definitely non-human. Get here as soon as you can," Ianto said into his cellphone, leaving a voice mail for the Welshwoman while the rest of the team walked across the barren land.

"So, sure they're not Weevils?" Owen asked.

"Don't think so, different energy patterns," answered Toshiko. "Can't make sense of it. Not a species we've encountered before."

"Well Let's hope they're friendly then."

"Owen, Ianto, take the other side of the building, check the upper floors. Toshiko with me," ordered Jack.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack and Tosh searched the buildings, their guns raised, ready for any sudden attack.

"I'm getting mirror readings on both floors," Tosh told him, looking at her Rift Energy locator. "One creature at either end of the building."

"Toshiko, split up."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Owen and Ianto too explored the building, armed and tense.

"Y'know, these creatures are very quiet," Jack said through the comms.

"Maybe they're sleeping," suggested Owen.

"Or hatching," offered Ianto.

"Or maybe they aren't creatures at all," said Tosh, apprehensively as she looked at a little silver box near her feet.

"Just explosive devices," said Jack, coldly.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack came back to life with a gasp. _Where the hell - oh yeah, those explosives...Ianto? And Tosh and Owen?_ Jack shut his eyes as he stood to lose all he had and was unable to do anything. In a danger to lose his team, his valuable friends and his husband, Jack lay there, under the rubble, reminiscing, thinking of how he had come from being a stranded immortal to the Torchwood leader.

----------------------XxX----------------------

As was common for him, Jack came back to life again, a glass bottle stuck in his stomach.

"Oh, not again," he mumbled.

He pulled out the bottle painfully. That was when he saw two women.

"Ladies. Torso of steel, shilling a feel. Any takers?" He got up, groaning. "Bar fight, got a little out of control. Flesh wound," he lied, gesturing to his stomach. "Whoa! Whoa! Still not used to... these hangovers."

On receiving no replies, he went on to introduce himself. "Captain Jack Harkness. How long have you been there? Silent types. That's OK. I used to date a guy with no mouth. Surprisingly creative."

Without a prologue, one of the women punched him in the stomach, then kneed him in the head While the other pinned him down.

"Listen, you only had to ask. Can we get a room though?" Jack commented, laughing weakly.

----------------------XxX----------------------

He was tortured, electrocuted and killed by the two women, interrogated about the doctor, given a mission to complete and offered a job. Having suffered at their hands and then seen Alice kill the blowfish without reason had made him repulsive towards the two sadistic ladies. He declined the offer and went to a bar to drink.

However, the next day, he found himself going back to Torchwood.

Uncontracted agent Jack Harkness, said a folder with Jack's picture pinned to it. After that, years passed by, the records changed from handwritten to typed on typewriters to printed pages from a computer. Jack Harkness endured long years in Torchwood, acquired the position of the leader of Torchwood 3. But the ex-con-man who the Doctor had changed to a man sensitive of other's plight, reverted back to his cold self. As Jack lay there under the bricks, he smiled at the thoughts of the man who'd made him human again. However, the smile faded as he realized that he may never see the Welshman again.

As soon as Gwen and Rhys got him out, he i formed them about Toshiko's possible whereabouts and himself rushed to the other building, or rather what was left of the other building.

As he ran, the immortal's mind was plagued with all kinds of morbid thoughts.

_What if - No, don't think like that, he's going to be fine_, he thought as he paused for a moment and took a deep breath._ He's stronger than this, he'll be okay._

----------------------XxX----------------------

Toshiko lay under a girder and a mass of bricks. She screamed out as she heard voices calling out to her.

_God, let Owen and Ianto be alive_, she prayed. She closed her eyes as she thought of the circumstances that had brought her to meet these wonderful people.

----------------------XxX----------------------

5 years ago, she had made a mistake, out of love for her mother and she was to pay for it by serving a lifetime sentence in prison. That was when her saviour came, in a long RAF coat.

Jack sat opposite to Tosh

"Catering's as lousy as they say, huh?" he asked lightly.

"Where's my mother?"

"She's safe. She won't remember being kidnapped," the Captain informed her. "I wiped it from her memory. I hope you don't mind."

"You did what?!" _How could he! It was my mum!_

"Really, just a little pill. She'll never have known."

Tosh relaxed, now that she was a bit surer of her mother's safety. "Who are you?"

"Nobody. I don't exist. And for a man with my charisma, that is quite an achievement."

"Are you a lawyer?" she asked hopefully.

"Do I look like a lawyer? They're gonna make an example of you. Stealing official secrets, in today's climate... They're going to keep you here without charge. Forever."

"They can't do that."

"They're never going to release you. I'm sorry," he informed her. "You made this, right?" he asked bringing out the sonic modulator.

"I just followed the plans."

"Yeah, kinda. But first you had to grasp the concept of what a sonic modulator does. Most people would struggle with that. And another thing... the plans don't work."

"What?"

"The technical plans you followed, they were wrong. They had mistakes in them. That's why the plans were shelved. But you, Toshiko Sato, you automatically fixed things as you went along... What I'm trying to say is... oh baby, you're good. I mean, you're good now. Imagine what you'd be like with a little training. Oh! Shame you're gonna be locked up for so long."

"You've got to get me out of here."

"If... you come work for me," offered the immortal.

"Really?"

"Give me five years, I'll get them to wipe your record clean. They owe me a few favours."

"What do you do?"

"Protect people. Least, that's what I'm aiming for. It's kind of a work in progress," Jack told her.

"What about my mother?"

"Limited contact only. You can send her postcards. So what d'you say?"

"Why would you trust me?"

"Instinct. It's going to be dangerous. Think you can bear a little danger?"

That was the first day since she'd come to London that Toshiko smiled from her heart. Here was a man who saw that she _was _special. He may not have been a knight in shining armour but Jack Harkness was a true friend, a father, a mentor to her and Toshiko wouldn't change that for the world.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop. Tosh, Tosh are you OK?" she heard Gwen say.

"You're making it worse. It's pushing down even more now. I think I've broken my arm. Gwen."

"Yeah? "

"If this pillar shifts down even more, it'll crush me."

"It's no good Gwen. We're gonna need more strength," Rhys said.

"Look, Jack has gone to find Owen and Ianto. You're gonna be fine darling, all right. You're going to be fine," Gwen reassured Tosh.

"You've got to hurry, please."

"Go help Jack. I'll stay here," Rhys suggested to Gwen

----------------------XxX----------------------

Ianto clawed at the rubble, trying to pull himself out from under but all in vain. Trapped, he screamed out in pain. Ianto knew this might be his last mission ever. He wondered if the others were any better, he hoped they were, he prayed they were. Prepared for the worst, he closed his eyes and thought of the day it had all begun.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Twenty-one months earlier, that was when he'd met Captain Jack Harkness for the first time. After all his research about Torchwood 3 and the Captain, it was finally time to put his plans to action.

He found Jack Harkness, in his familiar WW II coat and old silver earpiece, being thrown back against a tree by a weevil. Ianto whacked the weevil on the back with a stick, attracting the weevil towards his own self rather than Jack. But soon, Jack charged in and knocked out the weevil

The Welshman leaned against a tree, giving the Captain a generous view of his sprayed on jeans, black T-shirt and a leather jacket paired with a studded belt that clearly said 'Fuck me'. "Thanks."

"No, thank _you_. And you are?" Jack asked, with no visible interest in the Welshman. However, Ianto smirked on the inside as the great coat flapped in the wind, giving him a glimpse of the bulge in Jack's trousers.

"Jones, Ianto Jones," replied Jack's wonderful stranger.

"Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones," replied Jack, shaking hands with him. "Cap'n Jack Harkness."

"Lucky escape."

"I had it under control," Jack attempted, knowing that the Welshman very well knew what the truth was.

"You think so? It looked pretty vicious. You're, um," Ianto said, reaching for his neck, but Jack backed away. "You were bleeding."

"Had worse from shaving."

"Looked like a Weevil to me," Ianto shrugged.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Jack said, receiving a sarcastic 'yeah, right' look from the Welshman. "I'll take him from here. Thanks for the assistance."

"Anytime. By the way, love the coat.," Ianto called as Jack walked off. The Captain shook his head

That night, Ianto wanked to the thoughts of Captain Jack Harkness. However, when lying alone in his bed, he couldn't help crying at the thoughts of betraying Lisa.

----------------------XxX----------------------

The next day, Jack walked out of the Tourist Office to find Ianto in a too-tight jeans, dark jacket and an open necked shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, giving a view of the tantalizing flesh beneath it.

"Morning. Coffee?" Ianto asked, holding out a white mug. Jack took it, sniffed and then took a sip while the Welshman watched him nervously.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed, handing the mug back to Ianto.

"I want to work for you," said Ianto bluntly.

"Sorry. No vacancies."

"Look, let me tell you about myself."

"Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983," Jack recited as he walked off. "Able student but not exceptional, one minor conviction for shoplifting in your teens. Number of temporary jobs, mainly a drifter, until two years ago you join the Torchwood Institute in London. Junior researcher. Girlfriend, Lisa Hallett."

"Deceased."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, you checked me out," Ianto said, coming to stand in front of Jack.

"You knew what a Weevil was. Thought I was gonna have to come deal with you."

"But instead you could see I have the right qualifications for the job," the Welshman insisted.

"There is no job. We're nothing to do with Torchwood London. I severed all links."

"Yet when it burned," Ianto stressed as he got in front and stopped him again with a hand out. "... two members of your team scavenged the ruins."

Jack removed Ianto's hand from his chest and the Welshman could sense a slight trembling in the immortal's hand. "Don't want the equipment getting into the wrong hands."

"And you're the right hands, are you? Trial period, three months."

"No."

"Three weeks. Three days. Let me prove myself to you. I'll work for nothing."

"No," Jack said walking off again.

"I saw what they did at Canary Wharf," Ianto said grabbing Jack by the shoulder and pulling him back. "What am I supposed to do with those memories?"

"You are not my responsibility. And we're not hiring."

"Same time tomorrow then."

"There is no job for you here and there never will be."

"I really like that coat."

Unseen by Ianto, Jack raised eyebrow but kept going. Left standing alone, Ianto wondered if Lisa was his only reason for getting into Torchwood 3.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack was giving instructions to his team while driving when a man stepped out in front of SUV,

Jack climbed out, slamming the door and walked upto Ianto Jones, this time dressed in a professional suit.

"OK, this has to stop," he told the younger man.

"No, listen to me."

"I don't have time for this. Look, I don't care what your problem is, I want you out of this city by sunrise. There is no place for you here. Go back to London, find yourself another life. Keep stalking me, I'll wipe your memory."

"No, but the thing is -" started the Welshman.

"Any conversation between us, no matter what the subject, is over! Finished! Done! Forever! I'm getting back behind the wheel of that car and if you're still standing in the road, I'm going to drive through you," Jack said before turning away.

"You're not gonna help me catch this pterodactyl then?"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"OK, that is the only special equipment you've got?" asked Ianto as he observed Jack screwing together a big syringe. The Welshman tried not to think of how sexy Captain Jack looked in his waistcoat.

"Yeah, cos I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV," replied Jack sarcastically.

"Torchwood London would've," Ianto said matter-of-factly earning a glare from the Torchwood leader.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack and Ianto backed out the warehouse door and slammed it behind them as the pterodactyl made a dive for them.

"How did you find it?" Jack asked Ianto as they both stood panting, backs pressed to the door.

"Rift activity locator."

"Torchwood London."

"See, quality kit," Ianto asserted.

"Yeah, it's quite excitable."

"Must be your aftershave."

"Never wear any," Jack told him.

"You smell like that naturally?"_ No one can smell that good, that erotic naturally!_

"51st century pheromones. You people have no idea. Ready for another go?"

"I'm game if you are."

"Three, two, one," Jack counted.

They dived back through the door

"Split up!" Jack cried as the pterodactyl dived again.

They ran in opposite directions but Ianto soon caught up with Jack on the other side. Jack grabbed him and held him back.

_No, don't think about his hand, think of the pterodactyl_, Ianto chided himself as his body (more precisely his cock) betrayed him.

"We're not gonna harm you. You can't stay here," Jack talked to the prehistoric bird. "Come back with me. I've got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around."

"OK, so you'll let the pterodactyl in and not me," said the Welshman sarcastically.

"We need a guard dog."

"I can be that. Like a receptionist. Building maintenance, food and drink, dry cleaning even. That coat of yours must take a battering. Like a butler, I could be a butler."

"We don't _need _a butler."

Ianto grabbed his arm and pointed to the shirt. "Excuse me, dried egg on your collar."

"It was a busy week."

"What exactly is your plan?"

"I'm going to be the decoy."

"And it will rip you to shreds."

"Dinosaurs? Had 'em for breakfast. Had to, only source of pre-killed food protein after the asteroid crashed. Long story. Here you go," he said as he handed the syringe to Ianto. "One injection to the central nervous cortex. I'll keep it occupied. Move."

"No."

"What?" Jack said incredulously.

"It knows me. I'll be a better decoy."

"No, way too dangerous."

"No, I've got a secret weapon. Chocolate. Preferably dark." The Welshman whistled to the dinosaur. "I got your favourite, yeah. It's good for your serotonin levels. If you've got serotonin levels," he muttered as he threw the chocolate bar to the pterodactyl.

The pterodactyl pecked at the bar but suddenly spotted Jack. It grabbed the immortal and took flight.

"Whoa!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Aagh! Whoah! Ianto!" Jack cried out as he flew along with the bird, hanging on by one hand. He got the needle in, then let go. Ianto caught the falling Captain and both of them fell to the floor, Jack on top of Ianto.

"Sorry!" said the Captain. As the bird fell,

Ianto rolled them on the floor. They ended up with Ianto on top, both laughing, lips almost touching. Ianto could feel Jack's erection dig into his thigh as the Captain became aware of the Welshman's arousal.

"I should go," Ianto said and got to his feet quickly.

"Hey! Report for work first thing tomorrow," Jack call d out to the Welshman's retreating figure. "Like the suit, by the way."

Ianto's face crumpled to misery as he thought of Lisa. _Why couldn't life be simpler?_

----------------------XxX----------------------

Jack is threw little rocks aside to get at Ianto.

"Ready? Three. One, two three... Come on," Jack said and started to haul Ianto out of the rubble with Gwen's help. "You OK?"

"My shoulder. I think it's dislocated," replied the archivist.

"Can you take this?" Jack asked apprehensively.

"Yeah."

"Take a deep breath," he said to his husband as he placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Ianto screamed as Jack held him and relocated his bone. After a moment, however, he recomposed himself. "Where are the others?"

"We need your help to get Toshiko out," Jack informed him.

"Owen?"

"No sign yet."

"If anything happens he can't repair himself," Ianto reminded them.

"Of course, he can't heal, can he?" Gwen echoed the sentiment, realizing the gravity of it.

"OK, we'll help Rhys with Toshiko. Let us know when you find Owen. And be careful. OK."

As soon as Gwen left, Jack pulled Ianto into a passionate kiss.

"Jack!" Ianto mumbled.

"I just needed to Yan! I needed to feel you're alright," Jack said as he still held Ianto close.

"Hey, I'm fine," Ianto smiled reassuringly. "Let's get to Tosh."

----------------------XxX----------------------

Owen lay in the rubble, trapped, unable to get up. Above him hung a great chunk of jagged and broken glass, swinging._ If that falls - No, it won't Jack will do something, he'll find a way, the medic reassured himself_.

The immortal had been a father to him ever since Katie had died. He'd always protected him. No, not like he protected the world from aliens. Jack had protected Owen from himself, from circumstances, from death itself. He knew that Jack would not let him down.

----------------------XxX----------------------

Dr. Owen Harper sat at his late fiancée's grave. He knew it wasn't a tumour that killed Katie, he knew he wasn't hallucinating when he saw that strange American, he knew it he wasn't PTSD that made him imagine things and yet, no one, not even his closest friends, would believe him.

Suddenly, he saw the American across the graveyard and ran after him. He punched the Captain and knocked him down.

"You! You could've saved her! You could've saved her! You could've saved her!" He cried as he straddled Jack. In anger, he started strangling the Captain but then broke down in despair, crying on his chest as Jack held him.

"I couldn't. I really couldn't," the Captain said, sorrowfully.

The two of them walked between graves.

"If you're not a figment of my imagination, then I don't know what's happening any more. Maybe this is... what a mental breakdown feels like," Owen said.

"You're fine. It's the rest of the world that's delusional."

"Why her?"

"There's no reason," came the sad reply. "But your life doesn't end with her. What are you gonna do now? Go back to work? See echoes of her in every corridor? You need a purpose. I'm building something. I need a medic."

"And you want me?"

"You made them take more scans. You kept trying to track me down. You don't give up easily." The immortal put a hand on Owen's shoulder. "I need someone like that to work with me in Cardiff."

"To fight aliens."

"Exactly."

"Look... I dunno what happened to Katie and I dunno who you really are, but there is no such thing as aliens," Owen said, even though he himself was unsure of what he was saying.

"You think?"

----------------------XxX----------------------

"I'm having a breakdown. Mental collapse," Owen whispered as he stood in the hub.

"Owen, why did you become a doctor?" asked Jack.

"I thought if I could save one life, mine would be worthwhile. But you save one... and there's another. And another. All clawing at you, demanding to be saved. And even if you do succeed, you can never save enough."

"Maybe here you can."

Four years later, Owen knew Jack had been right. He smiled bitterly as he waited for help, or hell, while he remembered how Jack had brought him back from death. He knew he'd been too hard on the Captain, Jack couldn't have known what it would do. The man just wanted to help, as he'd said - he wasn't ready to let go as yet, Owen couldn't blame him for that. Lying here, he wondered about the others. Jack would be okay but Tosh and Ianto? He realized exactly what Jack had felt that day when he thought of his two friends. Owen wasn't ready to let go either.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"How are the others?" Owen asked as soon as he saw Gwen.

"All right," she replied, touched by Owen's concern.

"Careful! If that falls -" he warned as she walked towards him.

"OK, it's not going to fall -" Gwen started but was cut off by the slight slipping of the glass. They both screamed._ Great, now I've jinxed it_.

"Just be very careful."

"OK, all right, all right. We're gonna get you out. OK, this one?"

"Look, if you do it very, very gently."

"OK. It isn't going to drop on you," Gwen said, again punctuated by the falling of glass.

A few moments later, Gwen pulled Owen out with a sudden motion as the glass fell exactly where Owen was seconds ago.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"You OK?" Jack asked Owen as they all walked out of the building.

"Yeah," replied the medic.

"Something on your mind?" asked the Captain sensing that Owen wanted to say something.

"Uhmm - I... I'm sorry Jack, for being such a prick, for saying things I shouldn't have, when you, ya know, brought me back. I didn't realize how you must have felt."

"It's okay," Jack said as he squeezed the Londoner's shoulder.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Ianto," said Gwen softly as she moved slightly away from the others. Getting the signal, Ianto joined her. "I wanted to apologize for hurting you earlier. I know you wouldn't have felt good when I - er - flirted with Jack or when I mistreated you because you were... I'm sorry. It's just that today, when I came here and saw you all like this, I realized that you guys are really important to me, all of you, you've been such great friends, put up with me when I -"

The Welshwoman was cut off when Ianto gave her a sudden hug and an understanding smile.

----------------------XxX----------------------

"Jack, who's done this?" asked Gwen as they walked out into the fresh air.

"And where's the SUV?" wondered Ianto. A beep on Jack's wrist strap caught their attention. "Oh, no," Ianto muttered as John's hologram appeared in front of them.

"Oh, deja vu! Or did I say that already?" said John. "Hey, team. Course, there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift. Course, you can't die. And with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me. Oh! Say hi to the family." John's hologram operated his wrist strap to generate another hologram.

"No...it can't be," breathed Jack.

"Been a while since you've seen your brother, eh, Jack."

"Gray?" Jack couldn't believe his eyes. It really was his younger brother.

"OK, here's what's going to happen," John said. "Everything you love, everything you treasure, will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll wanna spend some time with me."


	11. 13 Exit Wounds

"Bastard John's taken our SUV," Owen cursed as he looKed around for the black range rover.

"Looks like he's driven it back to Torchwood," informed Ianto as he checked his PDA. From the corner of his eye, he looked at Jack who was struggling to get into the leadership mode. The Welshman's heart ached to go to his husband and assure him that everything would be fine but this wasn't the time.

"I'm getting readings of rift activity all over the city. Major rift flares at St Helen's Hospital, the Police Headquarters and the Central IT Server Station," Tosh told them while Gwen attended a phone call from Andy.

"Rhys, drop Owen at the hospital. Tosh, Ianto cover the central server building. Gwen, the police station. Then take me to Torchwood," Jack ordered, getting over the initial shock of seeing Gray after all these years, centuries more like it.

"You think we're all gonna fit in here?" Rhys complained.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to."

"Jack, These are traps."

"So be careful. You know what he's capable of."

"What about you?" Gwen asked.

"I'm gonna go reason with him!"

"He just tried to kill us," Owen _reasoned_.

"I was the only one who could ever control him. That's why the Time Agency partnered us."

"Did you just say Time Agency? Don't tell me that's based in Cardiff too!" Rhys said, shocked enough by Torchwood to be able to digest the news of a Time Agency.

As they all tried to fit themselves in the car, Ianto lightly squeezed Jack's hand and smiled at him. The Captain couldn't help return the gesture and feel a bit more hopeful than he dared to.

-XxX-

Jack cringed as he entered the hub only to hear _I Lost My Heart To A Starship Trooper_ by Sarah Brightman playing on high volume. Trust John to have the worst taste in music.

"Come on! Sing along! It's our song!" urged John, grinning maniacally.

"We don't have a song," stressed Jack. "And if we did have a song, it wouldn't be this song," he said wincing slightly as he considered the possibility of the said track being 'their song'.

"You're no fun!" John pouted as he switched off the music.

"Thank you."

"I've been here quite a while, what kept you?" John asked as he walked down to Jack.

"We all survived. You know, if you're gonna set an explosion, you need to be more efficient."

"Oh, them, they were just prototypes, had to test out a theory. How are they all, the little team?"

"What do you want, John?"

"I want you to know that I love you."

"Funny way of showing it," Jack commented.

"No, seriously. You have to understand," John said, turning away from his former lover, to pick up the guns, glad that Jack couldn't see the pained expression on his face. Now he knew that Jack couldn't die but it still hurt to be a cause of pain for the 51st century man. "I really do love you." John swung around shooting the hell out of Jack with his machine guns."Because this... is gonna get nasty."

Blinking away the tears from his eyes, John put his arms around Jack, kissing the immortal's shoulder before hauling him up.

-XxX-

"This building houses servers for the military, police, NHS, even looks after the server systems for the nuclear station at Turnmill," Tosh commented as she and Ianto looked around in the building.

"What problem did they report?"

"Ghosts in these server stacks."

Ianto nodded, wondering how Jack was. He knew that in the end, the Captain would be fine but he hated the fact that if the immortal died, he would have to come back to life alone.

-XxX-

John looked wistfully at Jack, all chained up, hanging on the wall. Jack woke up with a gasp and panicked, initially due to the absence of his husband and then due to his present state of restricted immobility. On hearing the immortal scream, John left what he was doing and came to stand in front of Jack.

"Comms and weapons have been removed, in case you're wondering, so no chance of rescue," he informed the Torchwood leader.

"This is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Oh, what, suddenly you're anti bondage?" asked John, seductively, as he placed a hand very close to, yet not touching, his crotch.

"Why are you here?" Jack growled, unamused.

"Well, see... Now you're interested in me. It's always the same, nobody cares until you tie them up. Number of reasons, actually. First of all, you were very rude to me." John resumed his work, hoping that Jack won't be able to see through his lies. Wouldn't be difficult, he never did.

"What?"

"Very rude indeed. In front of people who barely knew me. You belittled me. Can't let that go."

"You're serious?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Second - you have all of time. Eternity, essentially. And you still refused to spend time with me. After all we've been through together, after all I've done for you," John continued, priding himself on his acting skills.

"Where's Gray? What've you done with my brother?"

"You don't realise. Actions, ramifications, ripples in the pond. It's beyond my control."

"Beyond your control? Please!" Jack didn't understand why John was doing all this. Sure he'd been a bit possessive when they were together but he'd never done anything like this earlier. Their paths had crossed in the past, John being the one Jack talked to before leaving the Time Agency. John had even met quite a many of Jack's other lovers but he'd never shown any will to 'take Jack away'. In fact, more often than not, they ended up having brilliant sex between the three of them. Even the aggressiveness was far much more pronounced than ever in the past. John had always been a good friend for him, he wondered where they had gone wrong. Jack was so engrossed in his thoughts, that John's sudden answer seemed to come from very far away.

"It is. You need to understand that. So, localise the rift storms, a few short sharp shocks..."

"Don't touch those controls!" Jack ordered.

"Oi, I'm working here!" John exclaimed. His fingers pressed the buttons on his wrist strap while his heart turned inside on seeing the other Captain writhe in pain due to the electric shocks. "If you don't want that again, keep quiet."

-XxX-

John dragged the semi-conscious Jack upto the roof, giving him a picture perfect view of the Cardiff city.

"What the hell are we doing here?" asked Jack.

"This is a good view." Jack wriggled again, receiving the electric shocks again. "I told you, no struggling," ordered.

"I can make things right with you," Jack pleaded. If getting back with John could save the city and his team, if it could save Ianto, then Jack would do it blindly.

"You don't understand. You can't ever make this right." _No, you can't, Jack, you can't. _ "Attention... Torchwood employees!" he called out into the comms. "Evening all! Now, stop what you're doing."

"Jack, what's going on, are you OK?" Ianto called out, his worry clear in his voice.

"Eye Candy! Love to hear that voice again! Sorry, but Jack can't come to the comms right now. But if you leave a message, I'll be sure and pass it along."

"What've you done to him?"

"No, no, wrong question. You should be asking, what am I about to do to you?"

"Put Jack on right now!" ordered Ianto. Presently, all he could think of was his husband's well being.

"Oh Eye Candy, that was so masterful, so bossy, so basically powerless. Get up to the roofs of your buildings. Quickly now, spit spot." Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen rushed off to the respective roofs as fast as they could.

"Why?" asked Owen, furiously.

"'Cause if you don't, you'll miss all the fun. Hold on a minute, do I mean fun or do I mean carnage? I get them confused. Are you running yet? No dawdling now!"

"What're you doing John?" asked Jack.

"I'm sorry," John said, truthfully. "Now...Cardiff! Isn't it pretty? Doesn't it twinkle so? Take a good look. Remember this... because it all goes so quick."

As soon as John stopped speaking, the entire city was filled swith explosions, all timed closely.

"You've destroyed the city," Jack cried out.

"Jack, hold me," John pleaded, unable to see the sadness on Jack's face but also remembering his purpose. He went upto his former lover and hugged him. "It's OK. It's all gonna be OK."

"Stop! Get off me!" Jack cried but couldn't do anything as they disappeared into nothingness.

"Jack? Jack? Jack, can you hear me? Are you there? Jack!" Ianto called out, all in vain.

" I'm detecting tracking a huge rift flare over at the castle. It's been generated by the rift manipulator at Torchwood," informed Toshiko.

"Gwen, Owen...are you, er, are you OK?"

"Still here."

"Me too."

"Good, Ok, Tosh, do we have the scale of the damage on the city?" asked Iantgo, immediately stepping into his lover's shoes.

"Fifteen major explosions, at strategic points across the city. There's currently a surge in traffic 'trying to leave the city but the explosions have cut off' all major routes in and out. Landlines, mobile phones and IT networks all down, TV and radio off air. He's completely crippled us. "

"Not wanting to be the harbinger of doom but the systems which serve the Turnmill nuclear plant have all gone off-line," Ianto added. "Tosh and I will try to stabilise the nuclear power station. Owen, what's it like at the hospital?"

"Lost all power. The backup generators gave out in the blast. Every single machine in this hospital is down. It's a disaster."

"OK, all of you, listen to me. We're gunna fix this, We're gunna put this city back together, we're gunna find Jack and we're gunna punish John. Now, I need you to be careful. OK?" Ianto told them, determination filling his voice. He knew what Jack would have done in such a situation and that's exactly what Ianto would do now. "Where are you, Jack? Where are you?" he muttered, hoping that wherever he was, Jack would be fine. Yes, of course he would, he's Jack, he will always be fine, Ianto tried to convince himself.

-XxX-

CARDIFF  
27 AD

"We're safe. Now, before you do anything rash, you have to hear..." John started to explain as he and Jack ended up in a forested land but the other man was having none of it. Now free from his constraints, Jack punched John in the face.

"Take us back now! " he growled.

"No way. We have to be this far to escape the trigger signal!"

"What?"

"Look at it! Go on. It's bonded to my skin. I can't get it off. Open it," John requested as he offered his right hand, showing his wrist strap.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed, obviously surprised to find an explosive device attached to the agency strap.

"Ninth generation detonator."

"You're a walking bomb!" Jack commented, walking away from him.

"Add to that a surveillance circuit, to monitor my every word and action, and he has me doing anything I'm told. Cos if I don't... boom! I'm not my own man. I thought you'd see that. But oh, No, you're so self-obsessed you thought I'd want to blow up your stupid city!" John babbled, expressing out all his fury and pain. "When I could be experiencing 17 simultaneous pleasures in the Lotus Nebula!" Suddenly, he saw _him_ behind Jack."Uh-oh... just run."

"Oh, please, that is the oldest trick in the book."

"Jack?" Gray's voice took out all the amusement from Jack's face. All that was left was a sincere apology and pure affection for his younger brother. "Gray?"

"I never stopped believing. I always knew we'd find each other again," Gray said as he hugged Jack.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough," replied his brother before stabbing him. "Get a shovel," he ordered John.

-XxX-

At the Central Server Station, Ianto and Tosh tried their best to fix the servers.

"We need to re-start the Turnmill servers," Tosh told Ianto.

"What if you can't?"

"Then the reactor goes into meltdown."

"Then I'm going up there," he said firmly.

"What? Ianto!" Tosh knew she couldn't let Ianto do this, even if it were their only hope. No, she couldn't just let her friend walk into Death's arms.

"Look, if we can't fix the remote servers, there must be something I can do on-site to prevent nuclear meltdown," Ianto insisted. He knew that this ws the only way to save the city, and hopefully Jack.

"That could be suicide."

"Are we gonna discuss it, or are we gonna do it?"

"OK, but we both go."

-XxX-

John fixed the handcuffs around Jack's wrists, his mind racing to find some other way; he had to help Jack, no matter what. But as he looked at his former lover's face, he saw no fear or anger but only guilt and penance.

"I looked for you. I searched for you for years. You were my first thought, every day," Jack said to Gray.

"What are you expecting, mm? A loving reunion? Absolution? Me to say, 'It's OK, brother, I forgive you.'" Gray said spitefully. "Those creatures, they lived to torture. They kept us just on the verge of life. I'd lie there, hemmed in by corpses, praying to become one. Because you... let go... of my hand, remember?"

"If I could swap with you, I would," Jack replied truthfully.

"I believed you'd come, but you never did. How long before you gave up, hm? Months? Years? Decades?"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to suffer. I want your life," Gray answered. "This is Cardiff. 27AD. The city will be built here, over the next 2,000 years. Your grave will be the city's foundations. Your blessing of life becomes a curse. Each time you revive, with a throatful of earth, each time it chokes you afresh, and you thrash on the edge of death, you think of me."

That was the maximum John could take. _What the hell! He's his brother! _"All right, calling a halt now I can't let you do this," he said walking towards Gray. But the man in question paid no attention, he just pushed Jack into the empty grave.

"Fill the grave," Gray ordered.

"No way."

"Then the detonator on your arm gets activated."

John glanced at Jack and started to say no when Jack suddenly nodded to him. _No, he thinks this is his punishment? His penance? _John smiled half a smile as an idea struck him. He took off his ring and kissed it before tossing it into Jack's grave.

"What's that?" Gray asked.

"It's, er, sentimental value," answered John, half truthfully. It was the ring Jack had bought him just before the Time Loop ended. Turning away, John closed his eyes and took a deep breath before picking up the shovel.

-XxX-

Having received Toshiko's information about the Rift spike at the Hub, Gwen went inside, her gun ready in her hand.

"You took your time," John commented as he came to stand behind her.

"On your knees!" ordered the Torchwood employee as he aimed at John.

"Honestly, it's just sex, sex, sex with you people!"

"Now!" Gwen shouted ad John complied, his manner casual."Hands behind your head! I'm gonna need a really good reason not to shoot you within the next 20 seconds."

"I know where Jack is."

"You're lying."

"He's buried alive, somewhere beneath this city. I came back to help you."

John explained the entire situation to Gwen and started to try tracing the ring using his wrist strap. However, he received no signal at all. Frantic by now, John tried again and again to get a signal to be able to know where Jack was. _God! Why can't you ever be easy to find, Jimmy? First, when I wanted to find the Diamond, I had to spend months looking for you. And when I meet you what do I fin? You've changed your name and everything; though I admit Jack's better than Jim; and you're living here of all places? On Earth? But then you always had strange likings, didn't you? _John smirked in his thoughts. _Bu don't do this now Jim, please; it's hard enough for me, why are you making it harder? Let me find you, please, give me some sign._

-XxX-

"Stay there," Ianto whispered to Tosh as he glanced out onto the street full of weevils. He tapped his comms. "Owen, Gwen, can you hear me? The streets are flooded with weevils, they came out of nowhere. There's no chance we'll get to the nuclear power station in time."

"Manual life support, get them round the hospital. Ianto, leave it to me. I can get there," Owen answered.

"How? "

"King of the Weevils, remember?"

-XxX-

"I am telling you I have run every scan possible, there is no signal traceable," Gwen told John.

"Then try it again, it's got to be there. Oi, I'm talking to you. You know you've got a real pest problem around here," commented John, still trying to catch a signal. The weevils were too close to the two when Ianto and Toshiko came in and shot them away. On seeing John, Ianto immediately strode to him and pointed a gun at the ex-Time Agent.

"Where's Jack?" he growled but Gwen pushed him away in time to save John.

"Don't start, I'll make things right, Eye Candy."

"Then start by getting those Weevils down the vaults before they recover. It takes more than a bullet to stop them," Tosh ordered as she took over the computers and started working.

-XxX-

"You did what? " Ianto exclaimed as John narrated his story.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"There's always a choice," Ianto said as he set the weevil in the cell. "If we don't find him, I'll kill you. Very slowly."

Suddenly, the doors of the vaults closed locking the three of them in.

"Whoa! What's happening? Tosh? Tosh! Ianto, my comms are dead," Gwen informed frantically.

"I let you go. I gave you one trip, you could have gone anywhere," said Gray as he appeared in front of John's cell.

"Question of honour." _And love._

"Gray? You're Gray, right? There's no need for this, we can help you. Just tell us where Jack is," Gwen reasoned in vain.

"His life's mine now," came the reply as Gray walked over to Ianto's cell.

"Where's Jack? What've you done with him? _What've you done with him_?" cried Ianto as Gray just smiled his smile; the smile of a maniac.

-XxX-

" Tosh, you're going to have to help me out here, I haven't got a bloody clue what I'm doing," Owen said to the Torchwood genius through his comms.

"OK, I don't want you to panic, but the reactor's already hit the critical point."

"You're telling me it's going into meltdown, aren't you? And I'm at the eye of the storm."

"Yes. Sorry."

"Right, can you fix it?" the medic asked as he paced around, trying 'not to panic'.

"Of course I can, I'm brilliant!"

"Yeah,"

"I'm gonna try and divert power from the auxiliary source back to Turnmill. If that works, I can talk you through restoring the coolant system. Right. Now..." she said looking into her Blue Glow box as the team called it informally. She didn't register a foreign presence in the area until the bullet pierced through her stomach.

"Tosh!" Owen cried as he received no answer. "Tosh! Can you hear me, are you there?"

"I've heard people say death is such a waste. I imagine it more as a relief," Gray muttered, pulling away the wires from the systems.

"Tosh! Can you hear me? Tosh!"

Ignoring Gray and the muffled thuds that she could hear now, Tosh crawled to her gadgets; she still had to help Owen, if the plant went into meltdown –

She stopped herself from thinking that way and focused on Owen's voice calling out to her.

-XxX-

Gray followed the thudding noise down to the morgue and saw the drawer 003 glowing. On opening the drawer, the 51st century man got the shock of his life.

"I forgive you.," Jack said as he sat up.

"How did you survive?" Jack just laughed in answer and got out.

"Don't you walk away from me. Don't you walk away from me!"

" I've forgiven you, I gave you absolution, now do the same for me!" Jack requested.

"I prayed for death. Those creatures, the things they did to us, because of _you_, the favourite son, the one who lived, who'll always live. The only strength I have is my hatred for you."

"I didn't know. I didn't realise until it was too late," Jack answered, pain in his eyes.

"I begrudge you everything. I want to rip it all from you, to leave YOU screaming in the dark. I will never absolve you. All of it, it's your fault."

Jack walked over to his younger brother and hugged him. Then with a whisper of apology, he knocked him unconscious.

-XxX-

" Got it!" John said triumphantly, as he finished fiddling with his wrist strap. A loud noise echoed throughout the vaults."Sorry!"

"Turn it down! What have you done? " chided Ianto.

"Recall signal. Time for all the pets to return home."

-XxX-

"Tosh, come on girl," Owen mumbled into his comms. "Here we go. Right, you've done it Tosh, you've got power! Are you OK? "

"Yeah, I'm fine," answered Tosh as he looked for a pain killer.

"Right, what's going on there?"

"Just a... machine malfunction."

" Are you hurt? " asked the medic.

"Who, me? No! I'm fine, 'it's just my arm," Toshiko lied. "I'm sorting out another painkiller," she told him as she stabbed the syringe in her thigh.

"Good. Come on, let's do this together."

"Right… okay… Oh god. Owen..." she cried as she looked at the screen.

"What's the matter?"

"There's no way to stop the meltdown. It's too far gone."

"OK, OK, that is not good, is it? But come on, Tosh, there's got to be something, there's always something. Come on.," Owen encouraged her, not ready to give up so soon.

"The only option is to vent the flow channels internally to the area you're in is the containment building. You'll need to set up a time-delay programme, channel the fuel into that bunker and instigate permanent lockdown. Seal the building and the meltdown will be contained within. And, obviously, remember to get out," she added smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I think I can remember that bit."

"I'll open the system protocol, you just need to enter the timeframe and authorise, Okay?"

"Okay, Tosh. Let's do this thing. And, Tosh, thank you."

"That's what I'm here for." _I love you_, she added to herself.

-XxX-

Jack strode into the vaults and saw Ianto, John and Gwen locked up. Adjusting a few controls on his wrist strap, he opened up the doors, only to be attacked by Gwen's hug.

"Oh, thank God! " Gwen cried.

"I thought we'd lost you'" Ianto said softly as he walked to his lover.

"Never. Never," Jack told him as he moved away from Gwen and hugged Ianto. The Welshman buried his head into Jack's shoulder, breathing in his smell, convincing himself that Jack was fine. Realizing this, Jack pulled him away slightly and claimed Ianto's lips into a passionate kiss.

It broke John's heart to see the amount of care, passion and _love_ that was obvious in the kiss. _You never kissed me like that; you never kissed anyone like that; why, Jack? _"Quite a queue for the hugs; and kisses, I might add," he commented, making the two break apart.

"Always has been, always will be. Nice use of the ring," Jack replied as he gave Johna quick hug as well,

"Thank you. Least I could do," John said, a bit surprised at Jack's actions. "Listen, Gray's in the Hub."

"I know. It's done."

-XxX-

"Oh no… Owen, get out of there! There's a power surge in the system! When that hits, it'll trigger an emergency lockdown!" Toshiko said, frantically.

Owen started to run towards the door but was a moment too late. "NO! NO! Tosh! Toshiko! I can't get out! Not like this. NOT LIKE THIS! I'm not going yet. Get me out of here, Tosh! Get me out of here! I've died once, I'm not doing it again! Where's Jack? Where's Gwen, Ianto, John? You want to watch the dead man die again?"

"Owen, just stay calm," Tosh pleaded.

"Oh Why should I do that? Where's the fun in that? I'm gonna rage my way to oblivion. "

"Please stop."

"Why? Give me one good bloody reason why - one good reason why I shouldn't keep screaming."

"Because you're breaking my heart," sobbed Toshiko.

"I'm sorry," Owen said as he stopped screaming.

"It's my fault."

"No, no, no, it isn't. No, it isn't. Don't you dare go there, Tosh. I'm really sorry," Owe told her. No, she did her best, it wasn't her fault at all.

-XxX-

"You guys okay?" Jack asked the three of them.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken," Ianto replied, glad for Jack's arm around his waist.

"You could improve the comfort level of your cells for the next time," John commented, trying to ignore how Jack and Ianto had arms around each other, reassuring each other; how Jack looked truly happy with Ianto. _He was never yours to begin with, why feel this way then_, he urged himself but then, don't they say 'Love is blind'.

-XxX-

"I should've been able to stop it," Tosh mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Tosh. There's no way you could've anticipated that power spike, come on. Besides, you've saved my back so many times in the past. Right from the moment I joined."

"Your second week I had to cover for you, pretend I was a medic, 'cause you were hung over and unreachable."

"What was it, Space Pig?"

" Space Pig."

"Yeah," Owen smiled fondly as he remembered that time. "We never did get that date, did we, you and me? We sort of, er, missed each other. It was my fault. I just…. I was scared… you were far more special than anyone… I didn't think I could take it if I…" The words 'lost you' were lost in his throat. "I… I love you, Tosh"

"Me too."

-XxX-

"Toshiko? Toshiko! Ianto, I NEED YOUR HELP DOWN HERE! TOSH… SHE'S…" he couldn't find the strength to say more. "Okay?" he softly asked the injured girl. Gwen took out a syringe from the tray, trying to help Tosh while Ianto looked at the screen.

"The nuclear plant at Turnmill. Owen's there," the Welshman said softly.

"Sealed in. Re-routed the blast," she informed them. Then looking at Jack, she said softly, "I couldn't save him."

Tosh looked at Jack. The Captain smiled genuinely and she returned the smile. "Thank you," she whispered before going slack in his arms.

-XxX-

As John walked down the steps of the autopsy bay, he saw Jack bent over the drwer where Gray was laid.

"My whole life I was looking for him. Now I have to lose him all over again," Jack said.

"You cryo-freeze him and then what? Wake him up in a 100 years and he's miraculously better? Because that's not gonna happen. Maybe killing him would be the release he needs, Jack"

"There has been enough death," Jack told him, putting an end to any conversation about his brother.

"You didn't struggle... when I buried you. Like...you were allowing it."

"It was my penance."

"It's not your fault," John told him softly, stepping closer to his ex-lover.

Jack looked at John for a moment but said nothing. Then, suddenly, he looked away, closing the cryo-chamber and standing up straight.

"Need help with those rift predictions?"

"Lot of this planet I haven't seen. You like it so much, thought I might take a look. Maybe see you around," John said as he placed a small kiss on Jack's cheek. "I'm sorry for your losses."

**A/N: **So, that was Exit Wounds, the last episode from the series. I haven't done episode 7 and 8 as I didn't find anything much that could be done there. So, this is the end of Season 2 Take 2. Also, I omitted the last part where they finally log-out Owen and Tosh because I just couldn't find the strength to, it was hard enough writing the previous scenes.

As for any more rewrites, I was thinking of doing one for Day 4 from CoE since the first two are good enough on their own( except for that 'couple' thing) and there's not much to do in Day 3. Also, though I don't know when I'll be doing this but the Day 4 rewrite will definitely be a fix-it. Writing Tosh and Owen's deaths is hard enough, I'm not gonna try doing Ianto's as well.

Any suggestions and concrit are higly appreciated. Please review.


End file.
